Across the Divide
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Anya, the daughter of Regina and Robin, grew up in the Enchanted Forest. The difference? She's from an entirely different dimension. When Gideon from her Realm sends her through a Portal, she lands in Storybrooke to find their Gideon needs to be saved from a similar evil. Anya must now navigate in a world full of people she's loved and lost and find a way to keep her heart together
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

_The war within the Realm had waged one for years. It all started when Cora's daughter, Regina, stood up to her mother and refused to play her games. With the help of others in the Realm, Cora was banished to Wonderland. They thought that would be the last they would ever see her again and thus the Realm lived on in peace._

 _Regina found her true love, Robin Hood, and together they had a daughter who they named Anya. Anya lived happily and grew to love someone unexpected by all and bore the power of the True Love's Kiss. With this Kiss, Anya was able to break the Curse placed upon him when he was young. If only this could have lasted longer._

 _Once the Curse was broken, Cora – now the Queen of Hearts – appeared before them and ripped out his heart, crushing it before Anya's eyes as she said, "If I could not have Regina, then I shall have you."_

 _It was soon discovered that Cora had teamed up with the Black Fairy and waged war on the Realm together – them both having their own desires for revenge. Anya teamed up with her family and dearest friend, Gideon, in the fight against the Queen of Hearts and the Black Fairy, but alas…they did not succeed._

 _The Black Fairy managed to cast a Curse upon the Realm to drain all Light Magic. Gideon knew it was only a matter of time before his magic was lost and had to do something before it was too late. Both he and Anya had lost too many people they loved – he couldn't let Anya be another casualty of this war._

 _Gideon and Anya ran to the courtyard of Snow White and Charming's castle, evading the advances of the Queen and Black Fairy. Anya pulled one of her enchanted arrows from her quiver, already feeling their magic lessening. "If you have a plan, Gideon, now's the time to share it."_

 _Gideon answered her by using the last of his magic to conjure up a Portal but there was only enough magic to send one person through._

 _Anya gasped at the sight of this. "What are you doing?"_

" _Saving your life," Gideon replied, taking her hands in his. "I am sending you somewhere the Queen will never find you. She will never blacken your heart. I would rather die than let that happen."_

 _Anya felt tears in her eyes as she looked into his. "You're not coming with me, are you?" When he shook his head, she exclaimed, "Then dying is exactly what you're going to do!"_

 _Gideon pulled Anya close and kissed her goodbye. "It would be worth it to know you're safe." Without another word, he pushed Anya into the Portal watching it close moments before the Queen of Hearts and Black Fairy entered the courtyard._

" _Where is she?" The Queen demanded to know._

" _Somewhere you'll never find her," Gideon replied then pulled a vial from his cloak and drank it, putting himself under a Sleeping Curse, even though he knew that there would never be a way to awaken him. It was worth it for him…Anya was safe._

 _Or was she?_

* * *

The Portal that used the last of the magic her Gideon had opened within the town lines of Storybrooke. Anya fell out of it with a bit of a tumble but quickly got to her feet. She notched her bow with an enchanted arrow and felt it at full power. 'So there's magic here,' she thought to herself, debating whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Anya looked around with her bow and arrow raised, ready to shoot at anything that might come near her. She lowered the weapon slightly as her eyes came upon a green metal sign with the words 'Welcome to Storybrooke' printed upon it. Anya lowered her weapon completely and walked over to the sign to tap it. "Where did you send me, Gideon?"

She turned away from the sign and tried to walk away from it, but hit a boundary spell instead, instantly recognizing the magic. "Mother's…" she whispered to herself and touched the boundary line again, just to feel a bit of magic that her mother had used before. Once sentimentality had passed, she brought herself to her logical senses – going over what she had learned so far. This land had magic, apparently the village was named Storybrooke, and someone who used the same magic as her mother was there. At least the same spell.

Anya's brow furrowed in thought as she wrapped her bow around her, adjusted her long black cloak over her blue peasant's dress, and started walking towards the town of Storybrooke. She knew she wasn't going to get any answer just standing there in the middle of an odd looking road with a yellow line running through the center of it, so she followed this yellow lined road.

"Reminds of me Oz," she said to herself, remembering a visit there to see her aunt Zelena, the Good Witch of the West, before the war started in her Realm. Staying on the yellow lines, Anya followed them all the way into the town.

* * *

To say that Anya had never seen a place such as Storybrooke before would be an understatement. She had traveled to many lands before in her Realm, but never anything such as the likes of this. The chariots were metals and had no horses attached. The buildings were nothing like she had ever seen before, and everyone was dressed so… _different_. If Anya wasn't going to draw any attention to herself then she was going to have to find a way to blend in.

Her wish was granted, so to speak, when she passed a little shop with clothing in the window. Anya stepped inside and was greeted by a nice blonde woman who asked if she was one of the refugees. Anya didn't answer because she did not like to lie and allowed the woman to come to her own conclusions.

The blonde woman smiled saying, "You've must have been wandering around the forest for awhile if you're just now coming into town. Let me get you something to wear, free of charge of course for the first time, and if you go to Granny's they'll find you a place to stay."

Anya still didn't answer and followed the woman towards the racks of clothes. "You are talented seamstress," she commented, looking at them all.

"Oh, I don't make any of these. I just work here part-time. The clothes actually come from…" She looked as if she was about to elaborate but decided against it and pulled some things off the shelf. She handed Anya a pair of black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue jacket. "These look like they should fit you. There are shoes over there, feel free to try them on and take a pair that fits."

"Thank you," Anya replied with a bow of thanks and went off to change into the new attire.

As she changed into them in the small chamber, she caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her long, wavy brown hair was in disarray, her eyes were tired, and even though she was young you could tell she had seen very much in her life. This was true, Anya had seen more death in her lifetime than anyone ever should. Thinking back upon the first death she witnessed at Cora's hand, she gripped onto the wooden bird pendant hanging from around her neck and closed her eyes. Not a day passed without her thinking about him and missing him dearly.

Anya knew she was told the new attire was free of charge, that didn't stop her from leaving a gold coin on the counter before leaving the shop. She left her clothes from her Realm in the little changing chamber and didn't think about them again. She had much to explore and just as much to learn.

First, lodgings. The woman from the shop told her to go to a place called Granny's so, Anya started looking for such a place. After walking for a short time, she stopped with a gasp at the sight of the Dwarves crossing the street. "Grumpy?" Anya closed her eyes and opened them again, just to see if she was seeing things but she wasn't. Grumpy and all the other Dwarves were crossing the street together to go no other place than Granny's.

Anya couldn't believe her eyes – there was no possible way Grumpy could be there. He and the others had been killed protecting the Royal Family. But…there they stood…looking as young as ever. "Where did you send me?" Anya asked aloud and jumped about fifty feet, thanks to her guard being down for a moment, when a young voice said from behind her,

"Talking about Hyde? You don't have to worry about him anymore," he smiled and held out his hand in greeting. "I'm Henry. Welcome to Storybrooke. Looks like you already met Ashley at the shop. Have you found a place to stay yet?"

Anya thought she was going to burst into tears at that very moment. Henry Charming was standing right in front of her… _alive._ "How?" she asked in a breaking voice, needing to know how they were all alive.

"How, what?" Henry asked curiously and when he looked at her more closely he felt like he'd seen her before. "What's your name? I'll see if you're in the book so you can finish your story."

"Anya," she answered, wishing that Henry would recognize her, _know_ her, but it was sinking in that this wasn't her Realm and these were not her people…despite how much they must look like that. Anya realized that Henry must be waiting for her last name so she added on, "Hood. My name is Anya Hood."

Henry looked surprised to hear that. "Any relation to Robin Hood?"

Anya caught her breath when he asked her that. "Yes, yes! Is he here?" Forgetting for a moment that this wasn't her friend, Henry, she grabbed his hands frantically asking, "Where is he?"

Henry was starting to get the feeling that there was more to this girl than possibly being from the Land of Untold Stories, so he said, "I think we should go to Granny's and talk…"

* * *

And talk they did, Anya told her a bit about her Realm and those there, and Henry surmised that her Realm - while similar to the Enchanted Forest, etc - was a completely different dimension.

At the end of some exchanges and comparisons, Henry regrettably explained to Anya that Robin Hood had been killed by Hades. After this, neither one of them went into more detail about the happenings in their respective realms.

Anya knew that the Robin Hood from this realm wouldn't be her father, not really, but hearing that she wouldn't even see him in any way again broke her already fractured heart even further.

Henry saw this on her face and said, "I'm really sorry, Anya."

"You didn't kill him," Anya answered in a matter-of-fact way. "So you have nothing to apologize for."

Henry hoped that he would be able to help her another way so he asked, "Hey, who's your mother? Maybe she's…"

Anya cut him off by standing up from the table at Granny's. "I do not want to know. Thank you for the warm beverage, Henry, and for explaining some things about this new world to me. I owe you one, and I always pay my debts." Without another word, Anya bowed her head in thanks, picked up her bow and quiver and left the diner – still not having found a place to stay for the night that would be approaching sooner than she wished. Anya knew lodgings would have to be found soon but there was so much happening so fast that Anya was doing everything that she could to keep up.

* * *

Anya explored the town for awhile but seeing all the faces of long dead friends became far too much for her to handle. She darted down a little alley beside Mr Gold's shop and dropped to the ground in tears. "Why here?" Anya cried out. "Why did you send me here?!" she screamed out, even though she knew her Gideon couldn't hear her. There was only so much her heart could take and she was on her way to the breaking point – just what the Queen of Hearts wanted.

Anya hit her head back against the wall and cried, but soon jumped up to her feet when she movement at the entrance of the alley. Seeing who was standing there almost made her break down. "Belle," she cried and ran to her, despite knowing this wasn't the Belle from her Realm.

Belle had no idea who this girl was but she was hurting and her heart went out to her. "It's alright. You're going to be alright." She pulled back and smiled comfortingly at the girl. "Why don't you come with me and have a cup of tea?"

Anya laughed at the invitation because different realms or not, this stayed the same. "Yes, please."

Belle led Anya into the shop and once they entered, Anya saw another face she knew all too well. "Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple stopped when he heard his name spoken and asked Belle, "Who is this?"

"I don't know," Belle answered, "but she seems to know us."

"A version of you at least," Anya answered, walking closer to Rumple. "You're both so young…Gideon must not be born yet, or a baby if he is."

"You know our son?" Belle gasped, " _How_?"

"From my Realm," Anya answered then explained with what she knew, "Henry believes I am from an alternate dimension of your Enchanted Forest. Time must be different there because everyone here is so…so young."

"Or perhaps the Dark Curse was never cast," Rumple suspected and given the look on her face, he knew he was right. "What is your name, child? And how exactly do you know our son?"

"My name is Anya and Gideon is…well…I loved him," it was true, he was such a dear friend and she loved him very much. Anya would have never survived the death of her True Love without him. It took Anya a moment but she realized something in his tone as he spoke, "What is the matter with Gideon?"

"What makes you think something is the matter?" Rumple asked curiously, trying to determine whether or not this young woman was playing a game with them or not.

"Because I grew up with your son," Anya answered. "At least the Gideon in my Realm. I've known you for almost all my life. I can tell when there's something wrong. Did something happen to your Gideon?"

Belle answered before Rumple could get another word in. "The Black Fairy took him when he was a baby and now…now he's grown and wants to kill the Savior."

Anya gasped upon hearing this. "The Black Fairy is here? No…no." Fear and worry waved through her body. "What about the Queen of Hearts?"

This intrigued Rumplestiltskin. "Now, my dear, why would you ask about her?"

"Because in my Realm the Queen of Hearts and the Black Fairy waged war that killed everyone I loved. Gideon. They placed a Curse on my realm that drained the essence of all Light Magic and with the last of his magic, Gideon sent me through a Portal to save my life. But now I wonder if I am here to save his."

Rumplestiltskin, bringing himself to his own conclusion about who exactly this girl was to Gideon in her Realm, was starting to think that perhaps she was just who they needed to get save his son.

* * *

End Episode 1


	2. My name is Anya

Anya needed time to process…to _breathe_. Learning that Cora was dead gave her a moment's relief but the Black Fairy was still and issue, and if she was anything like the Black Fairy from her Realm then they were doomed. Anya couldn't go through losing everyone in her life all over again. She couldn't watch them die all over again. Her heart was already cracked so badly that it needed a spell to be kept together. The losses took their toll and it was only a matter of time before something happened to break it completely. She hadn't even been in Storybrooke for twenty-four hours and already she wished she'd been sent anywhere but there.

Belle and Rumple had gone into the back room of the Shop to check on her. "Did you sleep at all?" Belle asked her worriedly, seeing the dark circles under Anya's eyes.

"I don't remember what it's like to sleep," Anya admitted. "We always had to be on the move and couldn't trust anyone. Never knew whose heart the Queen had or who was under the Fairy's spell." She placed her head in her hands. "I understand there is something bad happening here and that I might be able to help but…I don't think I can handle this."

"You have survived against Cora and the Black Fairy in your Realm," Rumple replied. "And from what you have told us, they had magic that this dimension does not possess."

"What is your point?" Anya asked, wanting to know.

Belle as the one who answered. "I believe what Rumple is trying to say, is that you are stronger than you think."

"I was only strong because I had family, friends, Gideon! I'm all alone here. You look like Belle and Rumplestiltskin but you are not _my_ Belle and Rumplestiltskin. For all I know you could be evil."

"Well, Belle isn't, but I am the Dark One," Rumple admitted – there was no point in hiding it.

Anya _really_ felt like her head was going to explode now. "I – I can't be here."

Belle tried to stop her from leaving, "Anya, he really is a good man. You don't have to leave."

Anya picked up her bow and quiver then faced Belle. "The Dark One in my Realm was a _**monster.**_ He…he killed my mother. I know it wasn't you, Rumplestiltskin, but if I stay here a moment longer I **will** try to kill you."

Neither of them tried to stop her as she went out to the front of the Shop but froze when two more familiar faces entered – Emma and Snow. "Please tell me you're not evil, too."

They both looked at her oddly but it was Snow who felt like she'd seen her somewhere. "Have we met before?"

"Not in this dimension," Anya answered and headed for the door. She was about to walk out of it but heard Emma mention Gideon to Rumple and Belle who had joined them in the front of the Shop. "What about Gideon?" she asked, going back towards them.

"He has a death wish," Emma answered, "and if he messes with me one more time, I'm happy to oblige."

Anya felt her emotions take over at that moment and shot out a glowing red hand, using her magic to squeeze around Emma's throat. When Emma gasped, Anya spoke firmly, "This is just a warning," she released her magic then, "you harm a hair on his head and I will make you suffer."

Emma coughed as Snow moved protectively towards her. "Who the hell are you?" Emma demanded to know.

"This is Anya," Rumplestiltskin introduced, "from an alternate dimension, similar to our own but also very different. Gideon is someone very special to her in her Realm, so please excuse the behavior."

Belle quickly interjected, wanting to know why Emma said what she did about Gideon. "What did Gideon do now?"

After shooting Anya a bit of a death glare, she turned to Belle. "He banished Hook to another Realm. He's using him as a bargaining chip to force me to help him kill the Black Fairy."

"He did?" Rumple asked, and Emma confirmed, "Yes, he did." She then continued, "Now, I know nothing about this Black Fairy, but I'm guessing _you_ do."

Without missing a beat, Rumple said, "Yeah, she's my mother."

"No…no…no," Anya placed her hands on the counter in front of him. "You're telling me the Black Fairy in this realm is _your mother_?"

"Yes," Rumple confirmed then Belle asked, "Who was she in your Realm?"

"Tinkerbell," Anya replied. "That Neverland bitch."

"Peter Pan was his father," Snow added in, gesturing to Rumplestiltskin.

Anya had no idea what Snow was talking about. "Who's Peter Pan? Never mind. Look, I am sorry that I semi-choked you, Emma. But know that I will do anything to help Gideon." She turned to Rumple. "Since I am officially no help in this realm's Black Fairy department, tell us what you know."

"She stole Gideon from the Blue Fairy," Rumple explained, "took him away to another realm where time moves differently, and tortured him for twenty-eight years."

Anya gasped, "Oh, Gideon."

Snow crossed her arms. "Why would she do that?"

"To hurt me," Rumple answered.

Snow couldn't believe it. "Her own son?"

He looked at them all saying, "That tells you all you need to know about her."

Belle looked at Emma pleadingly. "Emma, pleased don't hurt Gideon. He wasn't born evil, she made him this way. If you help him, though, he will be on the side of good. I – I'm certain."

"The Gideon from my Realm was one of the greatest people I had ever known. He gave up his last bit of magic – his _life_ to save me. I have to believe that this Gideon has some of that in him. That hope is the only thing giving me strength." Anya took a deep breath before saying, "I'll be exploring. Let me know when you're going to help Gideon. I am going to be a part of that."

As Anya headed for the door, Belle called out, "Do you have the phone I gave you?"

"Push green button when strange sounds emit," Anya called back, "Got it."

Emma looked at Anya then back to Belle and Rumple. "How does she not know about phones?"

"The Dark Curse was never cast in her Realm," Rumple explained and they all proceeded to discuss the Black Fairy and how bad it would be for everyone if she was able to escape her realm and how the Black Fairy was the one who created the Dark Curse to begin with...

* * *

Anya wandered around for quite awhile, needing to see every bit of the town in case she would ever need to teleport their later. Perhaps her magic worked differently here and she wouldn't have to have seen the place in order to go there, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Anya found her way to the cemetery and came upon Robin Hood's grave. "Papa…" she whispered to herself as she traced over the letters in his name. Her parents didn't have a proper grave in her Realm, there wasn't time. She and Gideon and whoever was left of the survivors had to keep running in order to stay alive long enough to fight another day. These memories flashed through her mind at a rapid speed, making her cry out in anguish.

"Who the hell are you?" a woman's voice asked from behind her and Anya quickly stood up, ready to fight as always, but froze when she saw who it was – Regina stood there with a bouquet of flowers in her hands and asked again, "Who are you? And why are you at Robin's grave?"

Anya felt like she was going to break down all over again. Her mother was standing right in front of her but she wasn't her mother and that was another crack to her heart. Without thinking about avoiding the truth, she said, "He's my father," and then corrected herself. "A version of him was my father. I'm from a different Realm…in a different dimension."

Regina didn't look so surprised, in fact she was more intrigued. "Well, that's new. We've had realms created from wishes but not one from a different dimension." She felt like she'd seen this girl before somehow or at least felt drawn to her in a way. Perhaps it was the Robin in her. "I'm Regina, and you are?"

"I know who you are," Anya answered then introduced herself. "My name is Anya."

Regina placed the flowers at Robin's grave. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Anya. Do you have anyone from your Realm here with you?"

Anya shook her head 'no'. "There was only enough magic left for me. It's a long story. But I do know versions of just about everyone here. It's heartbreaking, actually."

"I hope you find some happiness here. You look like you need it." Regina smiled at her before heading back to her crypt to try and break the Sleeping Curse.

"Regina," Anya called out and when she turned around, asked, "How did you know Robin Hood?"

Regina looked misty-eyed as she said, "We loved each other. He sacrificed his life to save mine."

Anya felt tears coming to her eyes as well, "He has a habit of doing that, doesn't he? Always put the people he loved in front of what was best for him."

Regina felt like she needed to talk to this girl a little while longer. There was just something about her but she couldn't put her finger on it yet. "You said you were Robin's daughter, but...who is your mother? Marion?"

"I've never heard of anyone named Marion," Anya admitted, which was the truth.

Regina hoped she wasn't right with this next guess, "Zelena?" She couldn't handle finding out that Robin had _another_ child with Zelena.

Anya laughed at that. "Of course not, she's my aunt." When she realized what she had said, she felt the strong urge to run away.

Regina gasped slightly. "If Zelena is your aunt then…am I – the me from your Realm – your mother?" When Anya nodded Regina placed her hands over her mouth in shock before going over to her. "We had a daughter? You are our daughter?"

"Not in this dimension," Anya regrettable answered and tried to get away but Regina put out her hands and stopped her from going anywhere.

"Yes, in this dimension," Regina swore to her. The connection she felt with Anya was so strong that she couldn't let it go. "I know I'm not the Regina who raised you, but I am your mother."

Anya wanted to believe that more than anything else in the world but it was just too painful. "No," she answered with tear-filled eyes as she moved away from her. "You're not." Anya waved her hand and in a swirl of red smoke, she teleported away.

Regina had to catch her breath when Anya vanished from sight because it felt like she'd just been punched in the gut.

Anya didn't know it, but her Gideon put a spell on her to make those she loved the _most_ in her Realm to feel those connections in the one she arrived in. He wanted to be sure that no matter what…she wouldn't be alone. Belle felt it, Snow had, Henry, and now Regina – Each in their own ways, but the link was most certainly there. And for Regina, so far, it was the strongest of them all.

* * *

Anya reappeared at the town line and reached out to see of the boundary spell was still there to find that it wasn't. She could walk right over the town line and keep on walking until she found somewhere she didn't know anyone. Somewhere the wouldn't continue to make her heart break any more than it already had.

It was getting dark now and she was about to take that first step but stopped when the strange ringing sound come from her pocket. Anya pulled out the cell phone and remembered how Belle told her to use it. "To whom am I speaking?"

"Just say hello next time," Emma answered. "It's quicker. In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is Emma and I'm going with Gideon to the Sorcerer's Mansion." She didn't say anything else and ended the call then.

"Emma? Emma?" Anya groaned because she didn't know how to get Emma back and she also didn't know where the Sorcerer's Mansion was. With one last look back to the world beyond the town line, Anya used her magic to teleport her back to Mr Gold's Shop. If anyone knew where the Sorcerer's Mansion one, she figured Rumplestiltskin would.

* * *

Anya appeared outside Gold's Shop and went inside. Before asking anything else, she asked, "Why does the sign say Mr Gold?"

"That is my name here," Rumplestiltskin answered. "Now, what can I do for you, Anya?"

"Where is the Sorcerer's Mansion? Emma said she and Gideon were going there but this blasted contraption stopped functioning before I could ask her where it was." Anya tossed the cellphone onto the counter. "When did carrier birds lose their use?"

Rumple didn't bother answering that and addressed her previous question. "I can take you to the Mansion, if you like. Or do you not want to be around the Dark One?"

"I'm getting over the initial shocks of everything – _everyone –_ being so different. I just need time." Anya took a breath before straightening her posture. "Now, shall we go?"

"Shortly," he replied, "I just have something to ask first. If I am not the Dark One in your Realm, then what was I?"

"A protector," Anya answered with complete honesty. "You used your magic for good and helped keep the Realm at peace for a very long time. It wasn't until Cora and Tinkerbell joined forces that the Realm went to hell. Their combined magics defeated everything and everyone in their path. I saw so many die in that war…" Anya closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the memories at bay.

Rumplestiltskin could see the effects his question had on the girl and said no more. Things were so different in her Realm that she likely wouldn't have anything useful to say anyway. "If you follow me, I will take you to the Mansion."

Anya opened her eyes and bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple inclined his head slightly in reply then lead the way.

* * *

Upon arrival outside the Sorcerer's Mansion they both felt something was amiss. When they reached the front door they found the entrance blocked by a spider's web from the inside. "I've seen this webbing before," Anya told him, but didn't elaborate further.

Rumple didn't say anything about that and used his magic to teleport them both inside the Mansion. " _You_ ," she seethed, seeing the gigantic Spider monster having wrapped Emma in its web, bringing her to it. "Didn't I already squish you once before?" She asked as she threw a ball of red magic – a direct hit.

The Spider screeched and ran off as Rumple went to help Emma. Using his Dark One Dagger, he sliced the webbing around Emma, freeing her. "Are you alright?" he asked when she awoke with a gasp.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered, wiping away the webbing still stuck to her.

"I know this is strange coming from me, but don't make a habit of almost dying. I've already seen it once and don't intend to see it again." Anya was about to say more but the Spider returned having recovered from Anya's initial blast.

Emma and Anya both held out their hands, white magic streaming from Emma's and red from Anya's, as Rumple held up the Dagger for its magic. The Spider started to shrink in size until finally it was small enough to be squished by one's shoe – something which Emma did.

With the Spider dealt with, Rumple turned to Emma. "Miss Swan…where's Gideon?"

Anya interjected with a question of her own before Emma could answer. "He conjured the Spider, didn't he?"

Emma, breathing heavily answered, "Yes. He brought it here to kill me. How did you know?"

"My Gideon accidentally conjured it from a storybook Belle gave him when we were young," Anya explained. "But it was an accident then…he's really evil here…isn't he?"

Emma didn't want to be right about Gideon, but she believed she was. "I'm sorry, but Gideon cannot be saved."

"Anya hasn't met him yet," Rumple countered. "She may be able to help him – save him."

"He's right," Anya defended to Emma, "I am not declaring him evil until I look him in the eye. I refuse to believe that Gideon in any world could be filled with such darkness when my Gideon was nothing but goodness and light."

"In case you haven't noticed," Emma shot back, "this isn't your world and we are not the people from your world."

Anya scoffed heavily. "Oh believe me, that is made abundantly clear with every step I take. And keep that in mind when I say this to you again, because you are not the Emma of my Realm, if you harm a hair on Gideon's head I will make you suffer. I've experienced enough of it myself to know where to make one hurt the most." Without another word, Anya used her magic to teleport herself away.

Gideon may not be her Gideon but she was not going to give up on him without a fight. Especially not when her Gideon meant so much to her.

* * *

End Episode 2


	3. I hate you, Gideon

Anya sat in the furthest corner of the Library and drove her hand into her chest. With a gasp she pulled out her heart. There were so many lines, cracks, and fractures all around it. It was only a matter of time before it shattered. Anya took a deep breath and with a wave to her hand she spread a glowing white magic all around her heart to hold it together. The light started to dim even though she spell wasn't complete because what fueled this spell was love and hope and Anya had those in short supply.

Not wanting to use up the last of that magic, she did what she could to her heart before shoving it back into her chest, always such an awkward thing to do herself. With her heart back where it belonged, she took a deep breath and started to move through the shelves of books, hoping there was something there that could help her and she found it. Anya plucked the 'cellphones for dummies' book off the shelf and sat herself down at the table to get herself better acquainted with that blasted contraption Belle made sure she carried with her.

Anya was just about to open the book when Henry came into the Library and went right over to her saying, "Why didn't you tell me Regina was your mom?"

"Because she's not," Anya answered, not looking at him. "Not here at least. What does it matter to you?"

"Because she's my mom, too," Henry answered, taking the seat across from her.

Anya's head shot up as soon as she heard that. "No. No, that's impossible. You look _exactly_ like Henry Charming, son of Emma and Baelfire. My mother is your – his Godmother, but that's as far as it goes for relations."

"Regina adopted me. She and Emma are both my moms," Henry explained. "So that makes us kinda like brother and sister, doesn't it?" He grinned at her, hoping she'd feel the same.

"Not in this dimension," she answered, looking back to her book.

"I don't get it, Anya, you have a second chance with everyone you love…" Henry was about to say more, but she cut him off.

Anya slammed the book shut and looked at him. "No, Henry, I _don't_. These people are not my people. I can't go up to Regina and hug her and tell her how much I love her and miss her because she isn't _my_ mom. I can't tell that to anyone." Anya felt the tears coming as she said, "I can't go up to anyone and tell them how glad I am to see them alive and well because they have no idea who I am. All these people mean the world to me and I mean nothing to them."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Anya," Henry gently reasoned. "Let them get to know you and you can get to know them."

"My heart can't take any more pain, Henry. I'm barely keeping it together as it is." Anya didn't know that Henry didn't realize just how literal she was. "Did you only come looking for me to talk about Regina or was there another reason?"

Henry took the hint and didn't say anything else about it but said, "I don't know if I'm the Author in your Realm, but that's what I am here and I wrote some weird…runes or something. I didn't know if you could tell what they mean."

"It's not my forte," Anya admitted as she stood, "but I'm willing to take a look if it means getting rid of the Black Fairy once and for all."

"It does," Henry assured and smiled when Anya answered with, "Lead the way."

* * *

Anya didn't realize that when she agreed to look at the mystery rune-glyph-things that Henry wrote while under an Author's trance meant being in the Charming's loft with Emma, David, and Regina with Snow asleep on the bed.

Anya enquired as to what the deal was with that and they explained to her how Snow and Charming shared a heart and the Sleeping Curse was shared between them so when one sleeps, the other wakes and vice versa. "Huh," Anya said in reply as she took in the information, already pondering over a way to maybe help break it.

"Are you familiar with the Sleeping Curse?" David asked, having been filled in on who Anya was.

"In use, no," Anya answered as she looked at the Glyphs Henry wrote, "but magic is a little different in my Realm, so I'm thinking on it." Looking at Henry and the others, she said, "I only recognize the Glyph standing for 'battle'. I'm sorry, I don't know what the others mean."

"Worth a try," Emma sighed, taking the book from her. "Come on, Henry, let's see if we can find something to decipher what this means." She held it out to Henry, her hand shaking as she did.

"Hey, mom, it's going to be okay," Henry assured her and left with Emma to most likely back to the Library.

Anya sat at the table and pulled the Storybook to her to try and give her a better insight to the people here. While doing this, she heard David say,

"Her story can't end like this. Hook's trapped in another realm. Her parents are stuck apart. She can't go into the Final Battle without her family."

"I agree," Regina replied, "but unless you or Snow sleepwalk, Emma is going to have to settle for only one Charming."

"Unless you break the Curse you put us under," David countered.

Anya looked right at Regina when she heard that. "You put them under that Curse? Why?"

"I was the Evil Queen," Regina answered with a bit of reluctance. "But I'm not, now."

Anya closed the Book and slid it away from her. "I really don't want to know anymore." She stood up and went over to Regina saying, "I have magic, obviously, so let me help with an antidote."

"Are you sure you can handle doing magic with me?" After their last meeting, Regina was sure that Anya would want nothing to do with her.

Anya almost said 'it wouldn't be the first time', but instead what came out was, "I'll deal."

* * *

Anya stood with Zelena and Regina down in the Crypt to work on the antidote for the Sleeping Curse. Finally, Anya reached her wit's end because no one had said a word about anything other than the magic. "Someone please say _something_ ," she pleaded. "This silence is killing me."

Zelena jumped right in there asking, "So there are other versions of us in your Realm?" She grinned in intrigue. "Am I there?"

"Yes, Aunt Zel," Anya answered without thinking as she stirred the pot. "You live in Oz as the Good Witch of the West. Cora gave you up as a child but a loving family took you in in Oz and eventually we all discovered one another. We were all very close." Anya had to swallow a lump in her throat to push down the pain accompanied with those memories.

"But I'm Wicked," Zelena countered, sound appalled at the idea of being good.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that everyone who I knew as good in my Realm is evil in one way or anther here," Anya sighed and felt a pang in her chest after saying it. "Excuse me."

Regina and Zelena shared a concerned look with each other and Regina went after Anya. She turned the corner to find Anya holding her fractured heart in her hand, using magic trying to mend it. "Oh, Anya."

Anya turned around with a gasp as the last bit of magic to keep her heart together was used. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'm barely keeping my heart together."

"Let me help you," Regina said as she approached but Anya held her hand out to stop her.

"No, Regina, it just makes me hurt more," Anya countered, ready to put her heart back into her chest.

Regina went with her instincts and took Anya's free hand. "Then give me some of your pain, Anya. You shouldn't go through this alone."

This act of love, putting Anya before herself, was enough to charge Anya's magic and the hand holding her heart started to glow as it mended itself as best it could. There was only one thing that could mend it completely – True Love – but for Anya…that wasn't possible anymore. Her True Love was killed a long time ago.

Anya gasped when the magic worked and when the spell ended she put her heart back into her chest with a teary eyes. "Thank you, Regina."

Regina cupped Anya's face saying, "You may not see me as your mother, and I will learn to accept that, but know that I will _always_ be there for you."

Zelena turned the corner at that moment to say, "Hate to break up this little bonding, but the potion is ready. Time to bring in the Charmings."

* * *

Snow was awake now while David slept and when they were teleported into the Crypt, it was time to get down to business. Regina walked over to Snow to ask, "Are you sure you don't think you should tell Emma what you're doing?"

"Well, we know what she would say," Snow answered. "She wouldn't let us take the risk. I agree with David. We have to do this now." Rising to her feet, she asked, "So, how does this work?"

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt," Regina answered and right before she and Zelena were about to reach into Snow's and David's chest for their halves of the heart, Anya said, "I can't watch this again," and walked out of the Crypt.

Anya had already seen the Charming's hearts being ripped out once before and there was no way she could see it happen again in any way – even if it was to help them.

Anya waited outside the Crypt and turned around when she heard someone coming. At seeing Regina she asked, "How are they? Did it work?"

Regina shook her head. "My evil half, the Evil Queen, she put a fail-safe in her Curse. The potion didn't weaken…it weakened their hearts. By the end of the day they'll both be asleep with no way of waking up."

Anya felt her body start to shake as she blamed herself for this. "No…no…It was supposed to have worked!"

"Anya, there's no way you could have known. None of us knew," Regina reasoned but she couldn't get through to her.

"Snow and Charming _died_ trying to protect my heart and I just helped destroy theirs!" Anya couldn't be there any longer and used her magic to send herself to anywhere but there.

"Anya!" Regina called out in an attempt to stop her, but it was no use. Even though she was gone, Regina said aloud, "It's not your fault."

* * *

Anya reappeared in the woods and adjusted the blue knit cap on her head before walking off in a random direction. She'd lost track of time for how long she'd been walking but the sun had set and it was growing dark in the forest.

Anya's strength started to give out and she leaned against a tree for support. "I _hate_ you!" Anya shouted out. "You sent me here all alone! You abandoned me!" She screamed this out, her words echoing in the forest around her. "I hate you, Gideon!"

Anya didn't mean these words, but she was in so much pain that she had to place her anger somewhere and since her Gideon wasn't there to defend himself, she chose to place it there. She didn't consider that the Gideon of this realm would happen to hear her.

"Those are strong words for someone whom I have never met before," Gideon's voice said from behind her.

Anya quickly turned around and seeing Gideon standing there almost made her forget that he wasn't her Gideon. "Gideon," she said with tears in her eyes. "What the devil are you doing?"

Gideon opened his mouth to speak then suddenly he felt an odd sensation move through him. It was almost like a familiarity, like he was drawn to her in a way. "Who are you?"

"Anya," she answered. " _You_ don't know me, but I knew a version of you." Anya walked closer to him as she said this. "Whatever the Black Fairy has done to you, you can fight it."

Gideon spoke defensively, "Don't speak like you know me."

"Oh, but I do," Anya countered. "That goodness, that _light_ just doesn't go away – no matter what you have been put through. And if somehow it has…" she drove her hand into Gideon's chest, "then I'll have to stop you." After speaking those words she pulled out her hand in shock because his heart wasn't there. "She's controlling you…"

Gideon answered this by trying to return the favor by thrusting his own hand into her chest but was met by such a strong forcefield that it threw him back a ways.

"The Queen of Hearts has been after my heart for almost a _decade_ ," Anya said to Gideon as she walked over to him. "I would be very stupid if I didn't have a protection spell over mine."

Gideon got to his feet and readied himself for whatever surprises she might have up her sleeves next. " _Who are you_?" he demanded to know.

"I've already told you," Anya simply answered, "I'm Anya. And believe it or not, I love you and now that I know the truth, I'm going to stop at nothing to save you." Before or the one controlling his heart could stop her, she used her magic and took herself away.

Gideon was about to follow but the Black Fairy beckoned him and thus he had to go to her instead.

* * *

"Dark One!" Anya called out as she went into his shop. "We have to talk!"

"I would appreciate you using my name, Anya," Rumple countered as he walked out into the front of the Shop. "And a change of tone would be appreciated."

Anya ignored all that and came right out with why she was there. "I just met Gideon."

Now she had his attention. "And?"

"And I've discovered something," Anya felt like this was good news despite its downsides, "he's heartless."

Rumple scoffed upon hearing that. "I thought you were going to try and help my son. Not damn him like the others."

"No," Anya quickly interjected. "What I mean is…he has _no heart_. It's not there, Rumplestiltskin. I drove my hand into his chest and there was nothing there."

Now he understood what she was trying to tell him. "So what you are saying is…"

She finished his thought for him, "The Black Fairy has his heart. But the goodness is still there, I could see it in his eyes. It's just…weakened." An idea went into her head and her face actually brightened a bit. "I have to go."

As Anya ran for the door, Rumple asked, "But…where are you going?"

"I've solved one mystery today," Anya answered as she stood at the door, "And I think I just figured out the answer to another." With that said Anya darted out the door and not wanting to get distracted and lose thought of her idea, she ran all the way to the Charming's Loft instead of teleporting herself there.

Anya was breathless when she ran into the Loft and joined the group present there. The first thing she said was, "Whoa, Hook, you are _really_ young." The Hook she knew was an old drunk with one heck of a belly. But she quickly pushed that aside and went over to Regina. "I think I have an idea to break the Curse but I'm worried because it's risky and the risk didn't pay off last time."

Regina was intrigued and wondered if they had come up with the same idea. "You want to dilute the Curse as well?"

Anya's mouth gaped open a bit in surprise because that was indeed what her idea was. "How did you know?"

Henry was the one to answer that for her, "Like mother, like daughter."

Hook turned to Emma to ask, "Who's the new girl?"

Emma just laughed lightly, saying, "I'll explain later."

* * *

Regina brought the sleeping Charmings to her Mayor's Office and gathered a group of those closest to them to ask for their help. Anya recognized almost every single face there, images of their deaths flashing before her eyes like lightning. They only stopped when she felt someone squeeze her hand.

Henry held onto Anya's hand, giving her a supportive smile. "You're gonna be okay," he assured her, having faith that he would.

"You always used to say that," Anya answered with a bittersweet smile and didn't let go of his hand as she looked at Regina who was speaking to the crowd.

Regina stood in front of her desk as she said, "Thank you all for coming. I know living in Storybrooke isn't easy. I certainly didn't always make it that way. But I learned something today - that, once, Snow and Charming had a chance to leave this town to find their own happiness. But they chose to stay for the good of everyone here. Now I'm going to ask you to do something for them." She turned to her desk, picked up a silver goblet, and explained. "This is the Sleeping Curse the Evil Queen placed on their shared heart. It was meant for one heart. But if we share the Curse, we might dilute its power."

"Might?" Leroy asked, not liking the sound of that.

Anya let go of Henry's hand and went over to Regina. "None of you know me but in my Realm Snow and Charming sacrificed themselves to save my life, so I am going to try and return the favor." Anya took the goblet from Regina, lifted it in cheers, then took a sip.

Hook was the next to come forward. "I'd be ash if it weren't for them." He took the goblet with a, "Cheers, love," had a sip, and handed it back to her.

Regina took her turn then, raised the goblet to the Charmings and drank it.

Emma came next, then Henry, and Leroy. One by one every person in that room took a sip from the Curse. With every person who put the Charmings before themselves, Anya felt a warmth inside her. The hope and love she'd been running short of was radiating into her. Anya looked at Henry with a little smile – maybe he was right after all.

When the last of the Curse had been taken, it was broken over Snow and Charming. Everyone else in the room had fallen asleep for a short bit and when they awoke, they found them awake and alright.

Anya just about burst into tears as she flung her arms around Snow and David. "You're okay," she said to them both before adding in, "I'm so sorry."

Snow didn't know what she was talking about. "You didn't do anything wrong, Anya."

Anya didn't answer that directly but said as she looked at them both. "I can never make up for what Snow and Charming of my Realm did for me. I just hope I'm heading in the right direction." She moved away from them then so they could be reunited Emma and the others.

Regina went over to Anya and smiled, "See? Sometimes it's worth the risk."

Anya took Regina's hand and squeezed it, letting her guard down just enough to do that. She didn't say it aloud, but…she was starting to agree.

* * *

End Episode 3


	4. Heart

There was something on Emma's mind about Anya and she finally decided to talk to the girl about it. Emma found Anya sitting in a booth at Granny's with a 'cellphones for dummies' book in her hands and a pot of tea in front of her. Without word or warning, she slid into the seat across from her. "We need to talk."

Anya lowered the book and set it aside. "About what?" She wasn't quite sure where this was going and found no point in beating around the bush.

"In the grand scheme of things I guess this doesn't matter, but I feel like you don't like me very much. I want to make sure that whatever my counterpart did to you doesn't cloud your judgement of me." Emma still wasn't sure how she felt about Anya one way or the other but she could see how quickly Anya was incorporating herself in everyone's lives.

Anya didn't answer the not liking her part, and simply answered with, "Well it does affect my judgement, Emma." Not wanting to discuss this any further, Anya lifted her book saying, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some important reading to do."

Emma knew she just hit a brick wall with her. She didn't try to say anything further and silently took her leave.

When Anya heard the bell above the door jingle, she turned around and watched Emma go. It wasn't that Anya didn't like Emma – it was that she needed Emma not to like her. The reason why flash through her mind at lightning speeds…

" _Why…why did they do that?!" Anya cried out as Emma tried pulling her deeper into the forest trying to get as far away from the Black Fairy as possible._

" _To protect you, Anya," Emma answered, not letting her grief keep her from doing what was needed – keeping Anya safe at all costs. "Don't let my parents' deaths be in vain. Now run!"_

 _Anya ran with Emma for awhile to the safe haven Gideon set up previously but Anya couldn't run any longer. She dropped to the ground, crying out in pain as she clutched at her chest. "It hurts!"_

 _Emma knew what was happening and had to do everything in her power to stop it. She crouched in front of Anya and drove her hand into her chest to pull out her heart. It was cracked to the point almost shattering. If Anya's heart shattered then it would be open to Darkness and that is what the Queen of Hearts wanted._

 _Anya looked at her heart with tears in her eyes. "Crush it," she begged of Emma. "End this. Cora will stop if I'm dead. I'm the last of her bloodline."_

" _I can't do that, Anya." She held Anya's heart close to her chest and made herself clear. "My Light will mend your heart – hope will keep it mended. Love will heal it. Do not blame yourself for this." Before Anya could question it, Emma placed her hands on her heart and with white magic it started to glow and mend. Emma thrust the still glowing heart back into Anya's chest and there was a burst of light that radiated out of them both._

 _Anya's eyes adjusted after the light around them faded and she placed her hand on her chest already feeling better, and felt there was now a protection spell around her heart. She then looked down to see Emma's lifeless body on the ground. "Emma?" she tried to shake Emma awake. "No…Emma, no! Don't leave me, too! Emma!"_

Anya was pulled out of her memory when she felt someone touch her shoulder and say her name over and over again. She looked up to see Granny standing there with a concerned look on her face. "You alright, hon?"

"I'm fine," Anya replied then answered her ringing cellphone. "Regina? I'm on my way." She placed some of the paper money Belle had given her on the table and left the diner without looking back because she hated to lie, and that was exactly what she'd just done.

* * *

Anya joined the others at the Sheriff's station where Zelena told them about the Black Fairy's visit and Zelena said presently, "I was just about to wring her scrawny little neck and then just she poofed away."

"Make sense she's headed for the Dwarf tunnels," Emma interjected, "It's an easy place to hide."

"And there are miles of them below Storybrooke," David added in. "Pinning her down in there won't be easy."

Regina thought for a moment before saying, "Well, the good news is, whatever her plan was for the Final Battle, she needs help. Which means we may have time to figure out how to stop her."

Hook pulled a piece of wood from his pocket. "Well, perhaps that's where this piece of wand comes in. Tiger Lily said it had been used to banish the Black Fairy once."

Anya looked at the piece of wand saying, "I wish I had that in my Realm." No such wand existed where she came from. "You only have half of it, so where do we look for the other?"

"I'm not waiting around for some piece of wand," Zelena interjected. "The only reason I didn't blast that noir-colored nit out of existence is because of Robin." She looked down at the baby carriage beside her.

Anya had a double-take moment. "Your daughter's name is Robin?"

"After her father," Zelena answered then realized how awkward that might be for Anya but didn't say anything about it.

Anya's mouth dropped a bit and her mind went blank; she literally couldn't function. "I – no, I can't process this right now."

"Don't hold it against Robin," Regina said to Anya and at Zelena's offended expression she said, "No offense, Zelena."

Anya rubbed her temples because this was so confusing and it was literally giving her a headache.

Zelena went back to the topic at hand saying, "If one of you would be kind enough to watch Robin, I'll do what I intended and go and take care of this."

Regina couldn't let her do that. "Well hold on. You can't just go down there alone and confront her."

"I'll go with her," Anya offered, stepping forward. "I want this Black Fairy dead as much as the rest of you." It wouldn't make up for anything in her Realm but it could prevent a similar fate in this one.

"I don't need your help," Zelena countered and at Regina's expression she scoffed, "What? You think I can't defeat her?"

"I'm speaking from experience here, Aunt Zel, the Black Fairy's magic is strong and vast. And if she's anything like Black Fairy Tinkerbell then she will be unpredictable, always with a trick up her sleeve. I know your power but you're no match for her alone." Anya waved her hand around them saying, "None of us are. That's how we failed in defeating her in my Realm. She was able to pluck us off one by one, diminishing our numbers, because our combined powers were no match for her." Little did Anya know was that wasn't the entire truth.

"Well we aren't in your Realm," Zelena shot back. "I'm more powerful than you. Than all of you."

Regina stepped in there saying, "Believe what you want, but you're not going down there alone."

Emma stepped in there saying, "Alright, sibling rivalry aside, Regina's right. We need to get the wand back before we go up against her, and when we do – like Anya said – we're going to do this together."

Zelena scoffed. "Okay, fine, have it your way. But you're going to do it without me." She picked up Baby Robin's carried and stormed out of the Sheriff's Station.

Anya pointed after her asking, "Okay, what in the world happened to this Zelena to make her this way?"

"I know how much you don't want to, but you should really read Henry's Book," Regina replied and when Anya went off she asked, "Where are you going?"

Anya stopped to say, "I have an idea. I'll let you know if it pans out." Before anyone else could stop her, she waved her hand and red some swirled around her, getting her out of there.

"I'm still not sure if I trust her," Emma said aloud. "Look, I know she's technically your kid, but…"

Hook was the one who came to Anya's defense. "Based off what you've all told me, love she's been through a lot."

Regina took a deep breath before saying, "We can worry about her later. Right now, let's focus on getting this wand put together…"

* * *

When Anya appeared outside Gold's shop she had a literal facepalm moment because she completely forgot to them about Gideon and the Black Fairy having his heart.

"Later," she thought aloud. Anya had other things on her mind now. She was just about to open the door but Zelena walked out before she had the chance.

"What are you doing here?" Zelena asked her accusingly.

"I'm doing for you what my Aunt Zel did for me," she answered matter of factly.

Zelena crossed her arms asking, "And what is that?"

"Try to defeat the Black Fairy. Zelena from my Realm died when she tried and I'll be damned if I let that happen again." Anya looked at her in a way that made it clear she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Zelena looked her over. "Why did everyone in your Realm die?"

Anya swallowed a large lump in her throat before answering. "Because of me. They were protecting my heart." That was all she knew, but she still didn't know _why_.

Zelena didn't understand. "What's so special about your heart?"

Anya didn't answer this. "Story time later, Aunt Zel. It's time to – what is the phrase here? Oh yes – go kick some Black Fairy ass."

With that said, Zelena waved her hand to transport both herself and Anya away to do just that.

* * *

They rematerialized outside the Dwarf mines and Anya's brows furrowed a bit at the sight of them. "This isn't exactly what I was picturing."

"Oh, really?" Zelena shot back, leading the way. "And what exactly were you imagining?" She sounded annoyed.

"Well, a cave – not a big metal door," she answered as they walked through it. Once in the tunnels it looked more like it but there being electricity in there kinda through her off a bit. "Where are all the crystals?"

"You have to _mine_ for them," Zelena pointed out, looking at her like she was an idiot. "Don't you know anything?"

Anya scoffed then smiled, "Same sass. You know, I'm glad that's not different."

Zelena looked at her smugly before saying, "Now stop talking or you'll give our position away." With that said, she continued down the mines with Anya right at her side.

They managed get down a ways before they heard sounds coming from behind them. Anya instantly conjured up a ball of magic and turned around bit dissipated it once she saw it was Regina.

Regina was expecting to see Zelena there, but not Anya. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Zelena asked in reply.

"Isn't it obvious," she answered, walking towards them. "I came to get you out of here before you get yourself killed." Waving a hand at her daughter – yes, Regina saw Anya as her daughter – she added in, "And Anya."

"I didn't ask her to come," Zelena retorted. "She chose to. And I'm not going anywhere, just get out of my way." She tried to get past her sister but didn't succeed.

"It's for your own good," Regina explained as she blocked her path.

Zelena scoffed. "Oh, so – so _now_ you care about my own good?"

Anya had enough of this. "What _happened_ between you two? My mother and Aunt Zel were closer than anything. Why…" Anya clenched her fists to keep herself from going any further. "This is between the two of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Black Fairy to kill before my history becomes this world's future."

Anya stormed off to leave the sisters to deck it out if needed. Of course, she had no idea where she was going but once she turned a corner she stopped with a gasp because Gideon was standing right there. "Something else that's the same."

"You shouldn't be here," he warned her, his face completely serious.

"Oh, shouldn't I?" Anya asked, stepping closer to him. "What are you going to do if I stay? Kill me?"

"If I have to," Gideon answered, still very serious.

Anya looked him right in the eye and said, "I don't think so. You won't do anything to hurt me because that would break my heart and that is something no version of you could **ever** do."

Gideon couldn't explain why he felt connected to and drawn to this girl he had never seen before in his life, but she was right. He couldn't bring himself to do anything to her and he was afraid that the Black Fairy would so he said, "I may not bring you harm, but that does not mean I will let you get in my way." Gideon broke a potion at Anya's feet that made her fall asleep – _not_ a sleeping curse, just a little nap – and caught her before she fell.

After laying Anya gently on the ground, he waved his hand over her to teleport her safely away. As far as he knew, the Black Fairy knew nothing of this girl's existence and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

When Anya awoke some time later, she was in an open cell at the Sheriff's station. She bolted upright to find Regina sitting on the cot with her. "I was afraid that was a sleeping curse for a minute there," she said to Anya. "Are you alright?"

"Gideon sent me away," Anya answered, getting off the cot. "What happened? Is the Black Fairy dead?"

"No." Regina walked out of the cell with her to join the others gathered. "The Black Fairy used Zelena's magic to turn all the fairy crystals in the mine to dark fairy crystals."

"She did what?" Emma asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately I'm not," Regina sighed. "But don't worry, she'll no longer be a problem. And now that Zelena is back in Oz, I can focus on getting the other half of this Wand."

"Did she have the Onyx Heart?" Anya asked, her tone making it clear how important that question was. "Did the Black Fairy have the Onyx Heart?" Anya wanted to give her opinion about Zelena going back to Oz, but that would have to wait.

Regina had never even heard of that object before. "If she did, we didn't see it. But I've never even heard of such a thing."

"Because it doesn't exist here," Zelena stated as she walked into the Station with baby Robin. "And before you start in on me, I didn't agree to go to Oz but I was going to go. Then I changed my mind."

"Why?" Regina wanted to know.

"Because, despite what you may think, there's nothing for me in Oz," Zelena admitted. "Anyone who ever cared for me there now hates me. And…" she looked over at Anya, "I want to be Aunt Zel," she looked back to Regina, "and your sister. You and Anya are all I've got." Zelena swallowed a lump in her throat. "Going down to those mines was foolish and arrogant and I _never_ should have put Anya in that position. And I'm sorry, but I think I can help now."

"How?" Snow asked, believing Zelena's wanting to help.

"The Black Fairy used my magic to turn those Fairy Crystals dark, so my magic's still tethered to it," Zelena replied.

"Well, how does that help us?" Hook wanted to know.

"Because it means we can destroy it." Zelena went into her bag and pulled out a box with a heart carved on the front of it. "In Anya's Realm it's the Onyx Heart, but here it's the Crimson Heart."

Anya stepped forward, closer to Zelena. "What does that do here?"

Zelena looked as if she was going to cry as she answered, "Destroy my magic."

* * *

Anya joined Zelena, Regina, and Emma down to the Crypt where the Crimson Heart was going to be put to use. "What did the Onyx Heart do?" Zelena asked, stalling a little bit as she opened the Crimson Heart's container.

"It drained all Light Magic my Realm," Anya answered, then got specific. "It was used in a Curse to drain Light magic in my Realm." As Zelena reached out for the Heart, she asked, "Is this going to harm you?"

Zelena didn't know the answer to that and looked at Regina. "If something should happen, promise you'll look after Robin."

"Of course," Regina answered then gave her sister's hand an encouraging squeeze. "But nothing is going to happen."

That wasn't good enough for Zelena. "Just promise."

Regina nodded in understanding. "I promise."

Emma did the same. "Me, too. She's one of us. We'll protect her with our lives."

Zelena took a deep breath and picked up the Crimson Heart. Her breathing turned heavy as the Heart drained her of all her magic and when the last bit was gone her magic shot out from the Heart and throughout all of Storybrooke – returning the Fairy Crystals to normal as it did.

When this was done, Regina asked her sister, "How do you feel?"

"Weak," Zelena admitted then turned to Anya. "Bet your Aunt Zel never looked weak."

Anya went over to Zelena and hugged her tight saying something she never thought she would but it was true, "You look stronger than she ever did."

Zelena thought she was going to cry at that and hugged Anya – hugged her _niece_ – in return.

Now it was Regina's turn. "Zelena, I'm so sorry for everything." She hugged her sister. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma picked up the clear Fairy Crystal that was previously Dark and asked, "If this crystal is back to normal…does that mean all the others are, too?"

"Yes," Regina answered. "The Black Fairy is back to square one. The Final Battle won't be starting today."

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry was back in the Library looking for something to help decipher the symbols he'd written. He didn't find anything when he went with Emma, but he couldn't stop feeling like he'd missed something. So, he went back to look again.

Henry's eyes went over every book that was there, every shelf, and found nothing all over again. What was he missing?

Henry was on the verge of giving up when suddenly he felt the wave of Zelena's magic move through the Library. The force of her magic threw a book from an unknown location and slid it right to his feet.

This clearly happened for a reason, so he bent down and picked up leather bound journal with a matching leather string wrapped around it. Feeling curious, he unwound it and looked inside.

The journals contents resembled that of his Storybook but the writing was handwritten and the pictures were little sketches in the margins. Henry had never seen this before but it was something he was definitely going to read. He quickly brought it over to the table and sat down, his eyes scanning over the words about people he knew well, but they were not from his realm…

 _The Charmings, Regina, Robin Hood, Zelena, Emma, and the others who loved Anya very much all gathered around the table to discuss the turn of events._

" _My mother ripped out his heart right in front of her," Regina informed them tearfully. "Just like she did to Daniel."_

 _Robin took her hand and gave it a squeeze before finishing the tale of events. "Anya felt like her heart was breaking and it did. Her heart has a crack in it now."_

" _Is it still Light?" David asked, needing to know that before any sympathy could be given._

 _Regina understood this. "Yes, the Light is still there. My mother will do anything to break her heart completely. How did she get out of Wonderland?"_

" _She had help," Rumplestiltskin, wearing a suit of royal armor, answered as he joined them. "The Darkness found its host, a fairy by the name of Tinkerbell."_

" _Realm travel is only accessed by Light magic. How did she get from Neverland to Wonderland, to here?" Snow couldn't figure that out._

" _None of that matters right now," Emma - young though she was, wise above her years – interjected. "We can figure that out later. Right now we have to keep Anya safe and make sure her heart doesn't break completely no matter what. If her heart grows dark then there will never be any Light magic in existence again – in any realm. I am certain we all know this."_

" _I can take her to Oz," Zelena offered. "The other witches and myself can protect her from any threat our mother and this Tinkerbell can throw at us."_

" _No," David ordered. "Separating her from her family, her home, that's just the thing to add another crack to her heart. And they killed her True Love, the only thing capable of repairing it."_

" _Our love for her will have to be enough. She's loved by everyone in the Enchanted Forest." Snow believed this would be enough._

" _War is coming," Robin countered. "If we all die, what then? What will she be left with but more heartbreak?"_

" _Then we will have to send her across the divide," Regina regretted to say. "Place a spell upon Anya that will let our Others recognize her so she won't be alone."_

" _Why can't we do that now so we know she'll be safe?" Emma asked, looking around the table._

" _Because that kind of spell can only be cast as a last resort," Rumple explained. "The spell won't be accessible until then – either of them. And…only one person can be in charge of casting the spell should the time come."_

" _Who should be the one?" Robin asked, looking at his wife._

" _I will," Gideon answered. "Leave the spell with me."_

 _Everyone agreed to that, then David made something clear "Now, remember, Anya is to never know of this meeting or the significance of her heart. She cannot have that weight on her shoulders."_

 _Everyone agreed to that as well._

Henry closed the book with wide eyes because now he knew what everyone was trying to figure out in the backs of their minds – Why Cora and Black Fairy Tinkerbell were after Anya's heart. If it broke then Light magic would cease to exist forever.

* * *

End Episode 4


	5. Not alone

Regina and Emma stood in the Mayor's office as Henry explained to them how he happened to find the journal of stories from Anya's Realm. He hadn't read more than the part about her Heart, however – mainly because that was the only part he could read. When he tried reading the other pages the words and letters got all jumbled and he couldn't make head nor tails or it.

At the end of Henry's telling them, Emma held up her hand in a 'hold on' fashion. "Are you saying that Anya is the source of _all_ Light magic?"

"Her heart is," Henry answered. "It's said here that the Source of Light Magic gets reborn again and again and it happened to be Anya. The Source of Dark Magic possesses a person, like what happened with Tinkerbell in her Realm."

"I thought it was just the spell," Regina thought aloud then explained. "I saw Anya casting a spell on her heart like she was trying to heal it. Only it didn't look like a normal heart – it was filled with pure light. I thought it was a side effect of the spell."

Emma needed more clarification so she asked, "What happens if her heart breaks completely?"

Henry regretted to reply, "Then Light Magic will be consumed by Darkness and it will cease to exist forever in _any_ realm or dimension."

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen," Emma answered with determination. "Whatever I thought about her before doesn't matter now. We need to keep her heart intact."

"It all started with the death of her True Love, right?" Regina thought aloud. "Do we know who it is? He might be here. It could be a long shot but we all felt like we knew her, maybe they would too."

Henry had thought of that and said it, "I already thought of that. Anya hasn't told anyone and from the pages I can't read, his name isn't mentioned. All we know is that Cora from her Realm ripped out his heart and killed him in front of Anya."

"Just like Daniel," Regina sighed and Henry answered that with, "The other you said the same thing," as he lifted the journal.

Emma still couldn't make sense of something. "The other versions of us were trying to keep her heart intact but they all died, right? Wouldn't they know putting themselves in that kind of harm's way be the thing to break her?"

"As if you wouldn't do the same thing to protect someone you loved?" Regina asked, with a raised brow.

Okay, now Emma got it and her facial expression made that pretty clear.

Knowing her point was made, Regina asked Henry, "Who else knows about this?"

"I only thought I should tell you two," he answered honestly. "I figured the less people to know, the better. In case the Black Fairy found out somehow. And…unless something has changed…Anya doesn't know about her heart holding the Source."

This surprised both his moms but it was Regina who asked, "How can she not know?"

Henry didn't have the answer for that so he shrugged in reply and Emma stated, "If they kept it from her, it must have been for a good reason. We should do the same."

Regina wasn't too sure about that but until she knew more about the circumstances, she agreed.

* * *

Anya had gotten a call on the cellular device that she still hated with a passion, despite the convenience of it, and went to Mr Gold's shop. As soon as she walked in, she knew something was going on. "What did I miss when I was helping Zelena defeat Sniglar?"

"What?" Rumple asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"I didn't name it," Anya answered with a wave of her hand, "A Swedish land by the name of Ikea did." - referring to the crib she was helping Zelena with and failed. She walked over to Belle who was standing beside Gideon who was bound in chair with a Magic binding cuff placed upon him. "I repeat, what did I miss?"

"We're trying to find Gideon's heart," Belle answered, walking towards her. "I can't get through to him but we thought you might." Belle and Rumple were still in the belief that Other-Gideon was Anya's True Love and perhaps that bond would apply here as well.

Anya nodded, unaware of their assumption, and crouched in front of Gideon. "Hello, Gideon," she greeted with a smile. "Will you please tell us where the Black Fairy is keeping your heart?"

"I – I can't," Gideon answered, wincing a bit. "The Black Fairy ordered me to feel this – this _pain_ if I ever resisted her again."

"Then don't," Anya answered, getting to her feet. She kissed Gideon's forehead before saying, "I know the pain the Black Fairy is capable of and I will not let you feel it for as long as I can help it."

Seeing Anya's behavior towards Gideon just fueled Belle's and Rumple's suspicion that they were each other's True Love, even if just in her own Realm.

Emma came into the shop at that moment to say, "My parents are looking for the other half of Blue's Wand." Seeing Anya there, she asked, "Any luck in here?"

"Not yet," Rumple answered as he opened a box. "But we've only just begun."

"Well, can we hurry it up?" Emma urged. "Once my parents find that wand, I'm going after the Black Fairy."

"You can't," Anya quickly pleaded, then made herself clear, "I mean, you can't before we find Gideon's heart. If you kill her before we find his heart, it may be lost forever."

Emma didn't say anything about that and in that silence, Rumple turned to Belle. "Belle, I may have a way to speak to our son, but I'm going to need something from you first – your trust. Do you trust me, Belle?"

Belle had to think for a moment before answering. "I trust that you will do what's right for him, what's right for our family."

Rumple would take what he could get. He stepped closer to her saying, "Then I need you to watch over us while we're gone."

"Gone?" Emma asked, seeing the vial in Rumple's hand. "What the hell is that?"

"The Sands of Morpheus," Rumple answered as he walked towards Gideon.

Gideon watched as Rumple poured some of the sand into his hand. "Father…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the only place I can speak to you, Gideon," he answered, "your dream realm." Rumple tossed the sand onto Gideon, rending him unconscious instantly. He poured some more sand into his hand and turned to Anya, "You as well, Miss Hood." After tossing the sand onto her, and watching her drop to the floor he did the same to Emma and then himself.

* * *

When Anya entered the dream realm, she looked around and thought she recognized where she was…at least, in a way. It looked like the Enchanted Forest, but she couldn't be entirely certain. This was the dream realm after all.

Anya called out, "Rumplestiltskin! Gideon! Anyone! Hello?" But there was no answer. She was all alone and this made her sigh, "What else is new?" With no real destination in mind, she just started walking in a random direction with the hope that she'd find someone here.

How long she walked, she wasn't certain, but she stopped as soon as she heard Gideon's voice speak her name from behind her. Anya whipped around and knew instantly that it was _her_ Gideon. "Gideon!" she exclaimed, running towards him and flinging herself into his arms.

"Oh, Anya," Gideon sighed, holding her tight. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Long story," Anya answered with laughter then placed her hands on his chest, just to make sure that he was really there. "How are you here?"

Gideon looked reluctant to answer her question, but he couldn't lie to her – he wouldn't. "I am under a Sleeping Curse in our Realm. The Sands of Morpheus being used on the Gideon you now know allowed me to cross the divide and see you. That kind of Magic isn't Light or Dark – it's neutral."

"A Sleeping Curse!" Anya shoved him for that. "Are you out of your mind!"

"It was the only way I could ensure that neither Tinkerbell or Cora could get your location out of me. Light Magic is needed to awaken me and that no longer exists in our Realm. Which also means that they won't be able to ever leave and find you." Gideon placed a gentle hand on the side of her face. "It was worth it, Anya."

"How could you send me through alone?" She cried, gripping onto his wrist. "How could you leave me all alone?"

"You're not alone, I made sure of that," Gideon assured her. "I cast a spell that would let the Others recognize you, in a way, so you would never be alone." He gently wiped some tears from her eyes. "I would have given anything to go through that Portal with you, but that spell was only meant for one."

Anya closed her eyes and hugged Gideon as tight as she possibly could. "I don't want you to go away."

Gideon slumped under her touch because he regretfully had to go. "I'm afraid I must." He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "You are not alone, Anya. You _must_ remember that – you are _not alone_." Once he uttered those final words, he faded away before disappearing completely.

Anya pressed her hand on her chest with a gasp as she felt an already present crack growing a bit more. She closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to keep the tears back but she failed and they continued to stream down her cheeks. Anya tried to focus on her words that she wasn't alone but she felt that way, especially now.

"Anya?" the Storybrooke's Gideon spoke from behind her, having heard the exchange between her and the Gideon from her Realm. "Are you alright?"

Anya wiped away her tears and pushed herself to her feet. "I will be once the Black Fairy is six feet under." Before he could ask her anything else, she asked a question of her own, "This is your dream realm?"

Gideon respected her decision not to discuss what had occurred so he answered her. "No, this is not."

Anya's eyes widened a bit at that. "Well, it's not _mine_. So where are we?"

Gideon had a suspicion about that. "I believe we're in my father's."

"We're in the _Dark One's_ dream realm?" Anya asked incredulously then inhaled deeply. "Why do I have the feeling this is about to turn into a nightmare?"

Gideon started walking with her to find Rumple and Emma as he answered, "If we are here, it's for a good reason. He must know something to help us defeat the Black Fairy." When Anya didn't say anything about that, he stopped to say, "I'm sorry about you losing your Gideon. It must be painful to be around me, knowing I am not him."

"In a way," Anya answered truthfully, "but it also gives me determination. I will never be able to save my Gideon but one way or another I _will_ save you. Even if it's the last thing I do."

In that moment, even Gideon believed that the man from her Realm was her True Love. Was Gideon of Anya's Realm someone she loved? Of course, she loved him very much, but it could never compare to the love she felt for her True Love – no kind of love ever could.

* * *

The pair of them had been walking through the forest for quite some time in silence, but presently that was broken.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gideon asked as they walked down the path together in an attempt to find Rumple.

"And have anything I say end up being used against me?" Anya raised her brow incredulously. "I shall pass, no offense. When you have your heart back, then we'll talk."

Gideon nodded, "Fair enough." He had to ask something though. "The Gideon from your Realm…did you love him?"

Anya didn't see the harm in answering that so without looking at him she said, "Yes, very much." Thankfully this conversation was cut short because Emma and Rumple were in the distance. "There they are."

Gideon walked over with her and hugged his father when he reached him. When they pulled apart he said, "Thank you for fighting for me."

Rumple cried as he responded, "I would do anything for you, son." He wiped away some of Gideon's own tears before composing himself. "Now, tell me where your heart is."

Gideon sighed as he shook his head. "I – I can't. I'm sorry. I don't know where it is. She has it well hidden."

Rumple wasn't sure what to do now. "Then we're lost."

"No," Gideon countered. "There is something of use here. The one thing she's afraid of – you learning her darkest secret."

Rumple had no idea what he was talking about. "And what is that?"

All Gideon knew about that was, "The reason she gave you up."

Anya was listening to this and suddenly she started feeling very weird. "Whoa…" Her heart started to feel fluttery. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here…" Before anyone could say or do anything about that, Anya disappeared from sight.

As soon as she was ejected from the dream realm, she woke up in the Shop with a gasp. Belle was right there waiting for them to wake up and quickly went to her. "Anya, are you alright?"

"I – I think so," Anya answered, getting to her feet with Belle's help. "My heart started to feel weird and the next thing I knew…I was here."

"Did you learn anything?" Belle asked hopefully. "Are the others still there?"

Anya opened her mouth to tell her but found she couldn't. So, Anya said instead, "No – pun is it? – intended but…it is like trying to remember a dream. Perhaps the others will remember better because they weren't ejected like I was."

Belle was disappointed but she tried not to show it. "I will let you know when they wake up?"

Anya smiled, "Yes, please." She hugged her then before leaving the Shop – not sure where she was headed, but just didn't feel right being there.

* * *

Anya walked into Granny's Diner just because she felt like it and there was no other explanation than that. When she arrived, Snow, David, Hook, and Regina were tearing the place apart looking for something. "Why do I suddenly feel out of the loop today?" she asked as she walked in further. "What are you looking for?"

"The other half of the Wand," David answered as he looked under tables and such.

"Did Blue tell you where it was?" Anya asked as they continued to look.

"The center of Storybrooke," Regina answered from behind the counter.

"If it's any help, in my Realm Blue's secret hiding place was beneath the Minstrel's feet." When the room looked at her oddly she said, "In the tavern – under the floorboards where the Minstrel stood."

David and Hook looked at each other and Hook suggested, "Jukebox?"

David nodded his head. "Jukebox."

They both went over to said object and pulled it away from the wall. Underneath the jukebox was a tile with a crack in the corner for access. David pulled it up and behold, there was a box beneath it. He pulled it from the floor with a, "Thanks, Anya" and brought it over to the others.

Regina sighed, "That's it," when David showed it to her then held her hand out to Hook. "The other half, please."

Hook was skeptical to do that. "Well, now, hold on just a second. How do we know that you are actually you?"

Anya didn't know why Hook doubted it because she missed the whole Gideon and Black Fairy pretending to be David and Snow that morning, but she assured him, "It's her."

Hook still wasn't too certain. "And how do you know she's not the Black Fairy?"

"Because I know my mom," Anya shot back, not realizing that she had just called Regina 'mom' but Regina was quick to catch onto that. "She's _not_ the Black Fairy," Anya stated firmly.

"Well of course she isn't," the Black Fairy said upon entrance into the Diner. "Because I am."

"Right." Hook reached into his back pocket and pulled out the other half of the wand which he then handed to Regina. "Sorry I doubted you, love."

"That Wand won't do you any good," the Black Fairy said to them as Regina took the other half, "not without the Savior around. Now give it here," she demanded.

"Uh uh," Regina countered. "My town, my rules. And you're not getting this without a fight."

The Black Fairy sighed with pleasure. "Oh, I was hoping you'd say that. You know, I've done so many dark things in my life, but I've never had a chance to kill a Queen."

"And you're not going to," Anya firmly interjected with a wave to her hand sending both herself and the Black Fairy outside on the street in front of Granny's. Once they reappeared she said to the Fairy, "We may not have the Savior at the moment but **I'm** here and I would rather die than watch the likes of you kill another member of my family."

The Black Fairy giggled at her. "Such strong words from one so young. Let's see if your magic is as strong as your as you conviction."

Regina appeared in front of her daughter saying, "You mess with my daughter, and you mess with me. **Big mistake**."

"What are you doing?" Anya demanded, moving more to her side. "I'm doing this alone!"

"But you're not alone," Regina answered, not taking her eyes off the Fairy. "And you never will be again."

Anya felt something in her heart in that moment, like one of her cracks was starting to heal.

The Black Fairy wasn't amused. "Oh, how quaint." She threw out her hand and a stream of Magic shot from it towards them, but it hit a kind of barrier instead of them. The Fairy gasped upon seeing this. "Impossible!" And tried again with more magic but Anya and Regina were still protected behind the barrier and the Black Fairy only stopped when a car drove straight into her.

The Black Fairy was thrown into the air before landing on the ground, clearly not amused. Without a word, she teleported herself out of there with a swirl of darkness.

Regina looked at Anya in awe because of the barrier. "What was that?"

Anya looked at Regina – looked at her _mom_ , and took her hand. "Love."

Zelena got out of her car then, looking pretty proud of herself. "You know, this whole driving thing's quite easy when you're actually trying to hit something."

Anya laughed and ran over to Zelena and hugged her. Zelena was a bit surprised by this action but she hugged her niece back and enjoyed the show of affection nonetheless, all the while Anya was feeling that her Gideon was right – she wasn't as alone as she thought, she just had to be open to it.

* * *

Anya and Regina went back to Gold's shop to wait for Rumple and the others to wake up. When finally, they did, Regina said, "Well, now that nap time's over, it's time for battle."

Emma saw Regina holding the two pieces of the Wand. "You found the other half?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed. "Now let's go de-wing this bat."

"Actually," Emma countered, "I don't think I'm the Savior that's supposed to fight this battle." She turned to Rumple saying, "Gold, this is on you."

Regina was slightly confused. "Wait, Gold is a Savior?"

"Saviors are Light Magic, are they not?" Anya interjected. "Where did things go wrong?"

No one answered that and Belle asked, "Rumple, is this true?"

He was clearly still working things through as he said, "Yes, it's true."

Belle smiled happily and went over to him. "All these years – all these years I've known there was a good man behind the beast. Now you know it, too."

Rumple shook his head to that. "I don't know what I know…" he stood up from his seat and took the Wand from Regina, "…but I know I must do this."

"Let me help you," Gideon offered, "I can…"

Rumple wouldn't hear of it. "No. I've put you in enough danger." He used his magic to mend the Wand and said, "I think it's best if I face my mother alone."

* * *

That evening, Anya was sitting outside Granny's Diner, waiting for Rumple to come back. The others were inside doing the same, but she wanted to see him first. When she spotted him walking down the street, she quickly got up and ran over to him. "What happened?"

Rumple answered by showing her the black, shriveled heart in his hand. "The Black Fairy is banished for good."

Anya felt such relief to hear that, that she cried and hugged Rumplestiltskin. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. Thank you."

Rumple was a bit taken aback but he hugged her in return before pulling away.

Anya wiped the tears from her eyes. "Gideon is safe now. You have his heart back?" When he nodded, she felt even better than before, "Everything's going to be alright." She laughed for a moment before saying genuinely, "I'm sorry for saying I was going to kill you, you know, before."

"Understandable," he replied then gestured to the Diner, "I better go tell the others."

"Of course, yes." Anya stepped aside to let him pass and started walking to Regina's house but stopped for a moment as a motorcycle drove past her. She couldn't see who it was but she felt a wave of familiarity move through her. Anya was afraid to think about it too much so she turned round and went on her way.

Anya didn't see that the motorcycle stopped in the road and the rider lifted the visor of his helmet to turn around and look at her because he felt the same feeling as well. Alas, he didn't think too much of it either and when she turned a corner out of sight, he continued on his way. But still, in the back of his mind, he wondered who she was and why he had felt he'd seen her somewhere before.

* * *

End Episode 5


	6. Love

With all the talk about Emma and Hook's wedding, Anya couldn't help but think about how she was likely to never have anything like that. Her True Love was lost and she didn't feel as if she would ever feel any kind of love that even came close to that.

Anya could have looked for him in Storybrooke, she knew this, but if he was with another, dead, or nothing like the one she knew…it would be heartbreaking – quite literally. This didn't stop her from thinking about him and the possibility of crossing paths with the Other him someday.

As Anya held onto the wooden bird pendant he made for her, she thought back to the first time they met….

 _It was Anya's eleventh birthday and she happily ran through the Enchanted Forest with the new bow and quiver her mother and father had given her. After arriving to her favorite practice area, she notched an arrow and let it fly. She hit the target perfectly so she did it again and again. It wasn't until something distracted her that she missed it completely._

 _Anya just about jumped out of her skin when she heard a young boy's voice call out, "What was that for?"_

 _She gasped, believing she'd just injured someone and ran straight for them. When Anya found the boy all she saw – all she was focuses on, was his eyes and the arrow sticking out of his abdomen. "I'm so sorry! I'll heal you!"_

" _Don't bother," he laughed and pulled the arrow out of him. "No harm done." His wooden hand tapped on his wooden body in emphasis. "I'm a puppet!"_

Anya was pulled from this memory when Regina came over to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Anya was looking out the window in Emma's house but now turned to face her mother. "Just thinking."

Regina had a feeling that she was thinking about her True Love and gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze just before Snow walked into the house with a dress box.

"I have it!" Snow exclaimed happily and set the box down so Emma could see the dress she wore at her wedding.

Emma pulled it out and gasped at its beauty. "Oh, Mom! It's beautiful." She held it in front of her and swooshed a bit until the dress started to turn pitch black. Emma didn't know what was going on and looked to Snow. "Mom?"

The Black Fairy appeared in the house at that moment, saying, "I never was a fan of white weddings."

"No…" Anya said quietly and felt like she was going to faint but Regina and Zelena – who was also there – stayed right by her side.

"How are you still here?" Emma wanted to know.

"Did you really think you could turn my own son against me?" The Black Fairy shot back.

"What are you doing here?" Snow fiercely demanded to know. "Why are you crashing my daughter's wedding day?"

The Black Fairy's answer was simple enough. "Because Emma and I are destined to fight. Light and Dark must have their reckoning." She smiled a bit wickedly, "Unless of course…you give me your heart now and save us both the trouble of having to fight the Final Battle."

"Like hell," Anya seethed and tried to storm over there but her mother and aunt kept her from doing so.

"You think I'll just surrender to you?" Emma asked incredulously.

The Black Fairy answered, "I know think you're strong, but I've spent centuries collecting orphans just like the two of you. And we both know that deep down, you're still the lonely little girl you always were."

Emma wasn't fazed by this. "I hate to break it to you, but I've grown up."

"Have you?" The Black Fairy then said with a bit of force, "Go to the Clock Tower. Then you'll know what you're up against. The Final Battle is coming whether you want it or not." The Black Fairy then laughed as she used her magic to teleport herself away.

"I can't believe I trusted the Dark One!" Anya exclaimed, wanting to break something.

"Don't be hard on yourself," Regina said as she rubbed her daughter's back lightly, "We all did."

* * *

To find out what the Black Fairy was talking about, the group of them went up to the Clock Tower. Floating above them as they walked off the lift from the Library was a large, clear orb filled with Black Fairy Dust.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw this. "Is that all…"

"Black Fairy Dust," Regina answered, in awe at the amount of it all. "Enough to curse Storybrooke ten times over."

"It didn't even take this much to drain all Light Magic from my Realm," Anya added in, feeling dread. "What does this Black Fairy intend to do with it all?"

"This is how she plans to win the Final Battle," Snow interjected. "By separating us with a Curse."

Regina held up her hand and it started to glow purple as she used her magic to get a sense of the Dust orb. "It's tied to the Clock Tower." She lowered her hand and the magic stopped. "The moment it strikes six, it'll be released."

"That's when Hook and I are getting married." Emma couldn't believe this was happening – that day of all days. And yet, it was completely in her realm of belief.

Zelena couldn't help herself but to say, "Well, you've got to admit, she's got a flair for the dramatic."

"That isn't different," Anya muttered to herself. "Weddings here, birthdays in my Realm – any event that will cause the most heartbreak." Her face hardened with determination. "Well, not this time."

Regina turned to face her daughter because the tone in her voice made her worry. "Anya, what are you planning?"

"Don't worry about me," Anya answered. "You and Aunt Zel figure out a way to get rid of this thing. I have something I need to take care of."

"You're not going after the Black Fairy, are you?" Snow asked her, also worried. "That's not your fight."

"Right family tree," Anya answered and added in right before using her magic to disappear, "Wrong branch."

"Do we need to worry about her?" Zelena asked those others present.

"She's feeling anger instead of heartbreak," Emma answered, knowing that Regina would know what she was referring to exactly. "I say, we let her go for it."

Regina was inclined to agree. After all, it was progress.

* * *

Anya went to Regina's house to retrieve her bow and arrows. After enchanting a few with Light Magic she made her way towards Gold's Shop. On her way there, she passed Geppetto as he exited the market, who stopped her with a worried expression upon his face.

"Now, Miss Anya, you look as if you are headed for battle. Are you alright?" he set one of the bags down beside him in case she needed anything.

Ever since Anya discovered that Geppetto was here, she'd tried to avoid him but now it seemed she had no choice but to speak to him. He was after all the only thing standing between her and her destination at the moment and she would never push him aside. Anya had far too much love and respect for her Geppetto to behave towards him in that manner.

"I simply have a score to settle," Anya answered, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions – but like her own Geppetto from her Realm, he wasn't quite done yet.

"That is what I am afraid of," he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need anything? I could get my son to…"

Anya answered very quickly. "No. Please don't." She composed herself to say, "I was lied to recently and that is not something I appreciate. My bow is simply present to make my point to never lie to me again. I won't use it unless I have to."

Geppetto felt like there was something more going on beneath the surface but he didn't press her any further. "Alright, but my offer still stands. You are not alone here." By now, everyone knew Anya's story of how she traveled here from another Realm and everyone she knew there that crossed paths with her in Storybrooke felt connected to her. Geppetto was no different.

"I appreciate that." Anya bowed her head with a smile and went on her way, hurrying along as she did.

"That girl holds too much weight in her heart," Geppetto said to himself with a sigh.

"Who does, Papa?" August asked as he approached and took the bags from him.

"Miss Anya," Geppetto answered as they headed back towards home. "She carries the weight of her Realm every day. I can see it in her eyes."

"Anya?" August said curiously, "I don't think I've met her yet."

Geppetto patted August's shoulder, saying, "You should. She could use another in her corner."

August just smiled at that and proceeded to walk home with his papa.

* * *

Anya burst into Gold's shop and shouted, "Show yourself, Rumplestiltskin!"

"I believe we have this discussion about your tone before," Rumple replied as he walked out of the back room.

Anya notched her arrow and aimed it at him with swift grace. "You betrayed me. You betrayed all of us. I trusted you!"

"I did what was necessary to keep my family together," he replied. "You of all people should understand that."

Anya tried not to let his words get to her, but they did. She did her best not to let it show, however. "Where is Gideon?" she demanded to know.

"He's safe," Rumple answered honestly. "With his mother." He took a step towards her, doubting that she would even attempt to fire that arrow – enchanted or not. "Gideon cares for you, you know. He would not wish for anything to happen to you. So why don't you put that weapon away and let us talk sensibly."

"Darkness killed my family – _everyone_ I have ever known. I will not let the Dark Fairy do it again," Anya countered and fired the arrow only to have it disappear right before hitting him.

Rumple sighed. "I swore to my son that no harm would come to you and I shall keep that vow as long as possible. But don't tempt me, child. Emma and my mother will fight the Final Battle and if you have any sense in that head of yours – you will stay out of it."

Anya's face hardened a little – ever so slightly – as she said, "I did stay out of it – once. I don't care for how that turned out. I don't intend to make the same decision twice." Knowing there was nothing she could do here – for now – she waved her hand and disappeared in a swirl of red smoke, just moments before Hook, too, stormed into the Shop to confront the Dark One.

* * *

Anya reappeared in the Sheriff's station, looking for Emma. Instead, she found Henry there. "Where's your mother?"

"She's going after the Black Fairy," he answered, sounding really worried about her. "I think she's going to give the Black Fairy her heart."

Anya couldn't let this happen. "Why? Why would she sacrifice herself like this? Why won't she fight?!" Suddenly, it hit her – metaphorically speaking. "Does she feel alone?"

Henry wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. "What?"

"Does she feel alone?" Anya repeated, needing to know.

Henry nodded his head. "The Black Fairy froze our entire family. Yeah…she feels alone."

"I know better than anyone that feeling alone makes you weak," Anya replied before walking out of the station.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked, following after her.

"To make sure that Emma has all the strength she needs to win this fight," Anya answered with conviction, "I've watched her die once. I'm not about to let that happen again."

In the Mayor's Office, The Black Fairy reached into Emma's chest and yanked out her heart. She squeezed it as Emma dropped to her knees, but nothing happened. "No," she seethed. "Why won't you die?!" Emma's heart sizzled in her hand, making her hiss from the pain and drop it to the floor.

* * *

"Because she's stronger than you think," Anya answered and went right over to Emma, crouching beside her. "Emma, you listen to me. You are **not** alone. You never have been. Your family has _always_ been with you – their love, their hope, their _light_ has been with you from the very beginning. That is something no one can ever take away from you."

Henry moved to the other side of Emma and as Anya turned to the Fairy and spoke with conviction, "Not even the Black Fairy can take that away."

Emma felt Anya's words deep in her very core as tears streamed down her face. She felt what Anya said to be true and her strength increased because of it. She took Henry's and Anya's hands in hers as she looked to the Black Fairy. "She's right. You can't take that away from me. It's **mine**."

The Black Fairy shot out her Dark Magic but like with Anya before, she hit a defense of pure Light Magic. Only this time, it didn't come from Anya's love but Emma's.

Emma rose to her feet and confronted the Black Fairy. "My parents gave me up because I am the one to save the world from beings like you! Their love is in my heart and that is far more powerful than you." With a wave of her hand, a strong surge of Light Magic was cast upon the frozen members of her family.

"Keep going, Mom," Henry said encouragingly. "You can do it."

"Of course she can," Anya agreed, not taking her eyes off the Black Fairy. "Because she is Light, Love, and Hope. Always has been and _always_ will be."

Emma looked at Anya when she finally turned to face her and there was a flash through her mind in that moment of her Other self in Anya's Realm and how the Other Emma sacrificed herself to save Anya's heart by giving her all her Light, Love, and Hope. When the memory flash ended, a burst of Light Magic radiated out of her and broke the spell cast upon her family. Emma understood now why Anya had behaved towards her in that way before – she was keeping her at arm's length to keep her safe. And now, it was Emma's turn.

"Looks like I'm not alone anymore," Emma stated firmly and with Henry's help, put her heart back into her chest.

The Black Fairy seethed, "You should have done this the easy way because my Curse is still coming. And the Final Battle is going to be worse than you could possibly imagine." With nothing else to say, she waved her hand and disappeared in a swirl of Dark Magic.

Emma went over to Anya first to say, "I saw why you kept pushing me away. I saw the Other me."

"I'm so sorry," Anya cried and hugged her. "I never wanted you to see that."

Emma hugged her tight. "I'm glad I did." When she pulled back she smiled with teary eyes. "Because it made me understand what you were trying to tell me." She wiped away Anya's tears as she said, "I hope you realize it, too."

Anya didn't know what she was talking about. "Realize what?"

"That you're not alone either," was Emma's reply.

Anya looked at Regina and Zelena with a loving smile. "I know." After giving Emma another quick hug she went over to her mother and Aunt, so glad they were both alright. As she hugged them both, she said, "I'll never feel alone again." And with those words, she felt another crack in her heart feel less deep. Like Emma from her Realm told her – Love would heal it.

* * *

It was time for Emma and Hook's wedding. Anya sat with her mother and Zelena and watched Emma walk down the aisle. Seeing this made Anya think back to her Realm and to the one she wanted to marry…

 _It was Anya's eighteenth birthday and after the celebrations, she went searching for the one she wanted there the most but he didn't attend. Anya found him outside his cottage chopping wood. "This is an ironic sight," Anya teased as she sat on one of the logs. "Do you ever accidentally chop off a part of yourself?"_

" _If I do, my father will mend me," he answered without looking at her._

 _Anya watched him as he chopped. He stood as tall as a young man would at his age, but he was still a puppet. She didn't care about that or what anyone else thought. It was his soul she loved and that was the important thing._

" _You didn't come to my party," Anya stated as she kicked a pebble beneath her feet. "Why?"_

" _I had packing to attend to," he answered, stacking the wood._

" _What?" this was the first she's heard of it. "Why?" Anya got to her feet and moved to him now. "Are you leaving?"_

" _Yes." He tried to avoid her gaze but she wouldn't let him._

" _Why?" Anya pleaded to know._

 _He looked right into her eyes as he said, "So you can be free to find love and to marry. You will not be able to find it if I am here. I am in the way."_

 _Anya reached out and took his hand to keep him from going anywhere. "If you leave then you will be taking my love with you." At his shocked expression, she held onto the bird pendant he carved for her, asking, "Did you really not know?"_

" _I – I'm simply a puppet," he stammered, feeling as if he wasn't good enough for her._

" _I don't care," Anya answered lovingly and before he could do or say another thing, she reached up and kissed him. This kiss sent a surge of magic through them both and Anya could feel him change beneath her touch. When they parted, Anya gasped because he was now a real, live, human young man._

" _I'm real again," he chuckled happily. "I'm real again!" He cheered and scooped up Anya from her feet and spun her around before setting her back down again. "I love you, so much."_

" _And I love you," Anya smiled, looking deep into his eyes and seeing the same soul she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. "And now there is nothing that can keep us apart."_

Anya stopped the memory there because she didn't want to remember the heartbreak that followed and turned her focus back upon the happy union. After their 'I dos', Anya clapped with all the others and smiled at her sister, baby Robin, as she helped her do the same.

All worry about the Curse and Final Battle had been wiped from their minds and they enjoyed the time they had all together. Anya danced at the Reception with Henry and Regina, even Leroy, and everyone felt the love all around them. And then…the Clock Tower started to strike.

Anya stood with Regina, holding onto her hand with determination to stay with her no matter what happened.

As the final strike of the hour echoed through Storybrooke the orb shattered, releasing the Black Fairy's Curse.

"Where do you think it's taking us?" Hook asked as he held onto Emma.

"Doesn't matter," she replied. "Wherever we end up, we're gonna win."

* * *

End Episode 6


	7. Our what now?

_The Enchanted Forest – A time of Great Upheaval_

 _An older Henry and Anya ran during the night through the forest, away from the shrieking evil that was chasing them. "You're gonna have to run faster than that, brother," Anya said to Henry as she leaped over a fallen tree._

" _I could simply trip you," Henry answered as he quickly caught up._

 _The pair of them reached the cave they were headed for and dropped their torches in the water before hurrying inside. They quickly entered their shared hovel within the cave and barred the door. As Henry went over to a sleeping little girl – his daughter – Anya went to the other end of it to see to her son._

" _Jack. Jack, wake up," Anya quickly urged him._

" _Mother?" Jack yawned and saw the worried look on her face. "What's happened?"_

" _They've found us," Anya answered regrettably. "You need to go with Lucy and stay safe. Your Uncle and I will stay here and give you time to get away."_

" _No, I'll stay and fight!" Jack got up from his cot and grabbed his bow and quiver. He may be young, but he was ready to fight._

 _Anya had to quickly get through to him. "Jack, no. You need to keep Lucy, the Book, and your Heart safe. That is our only chance at defeating the Darkness."_

 _There was a pounding at the door then and Anya quickly brought her son over to Lucy saying, "You two must leave, now!"_

" _I love you, mother," Jack made that clear to her._

" _And I love you, my son. Never forget that." Anya hugged Jack and Lucy quickly then notched her bow and took aim as the children ran down the back passage._

 _As Henry drew his sword, she looked at him. "Bet you wished you tripped me now, huh?"_

 _Henry simply let out a chuckle before saying, "Bet you wish you still had you Light."_

 _"It's not my Light anymore," Anya replied as she and Henry stood ready for the fight they knew was about to burst through their doors._

* * *

The Black Fairy's Curse swirled all around Storybrooke and while it kept some there, it sent others away. Anya was one of them and when she awoke in the hall of the Charming's castle in the Enchanted Forest, she could see that she wasn't the only one. Anya, wearing her blue and white peasant dress, saw Snow, David, Hook, baby Neal, and her mother were there with her – each of them in their own Enchanted Forest attire.

Hook quickly bound to his feet calling out, "Emma? Emma!"

"She's gone," Regina sighed, getting to her feet and helping Anya do the same. "That Fairy," she seethed, "she's as good as her word. She's ripped us apart."

"Ripped us apart?" Hook shouted, "Where the blazes are we?"

"Their castle," Anya answered, gesturing to the Charmings.

Hook looked at her and then them. "What now?"

"We're in the Enchanted Forest," Snow reiterated with a regretful sigh.

"Well, she has panache, I'll give her that," Regina interjected, looking at Hook. "She took you from you wedding to theirs," gesturing to Snow and Charming.

"This is where we got married," Snow explained as David added in, "Right before we were cursed."

Anya looked around and realized there was another important person that wasn't with them. "Mom, where's Henry?"

Regina looked around the empty hall and didn't see him there either. "Henry!" she called out. "Henry!"

"Where is he?" Anya asked worriedly and it was Snow who came over to speak to them both.

"Hey," Snow took them both by their hands, "we'll find him. If she thinks she can rip this family apart…" she took a moment to change her wording. "Curses have never stopped us before. Today will be no different. We will get Emma and Henry back. Wherever they may be."

"At least we know they're not in my Realm," Anya felt that was a consolation. When the group looked at her, she said, "My Realm is inaccessible anymore – just take my word for it. There's no way they're there." And on this she was correct…at least…the latter was.

* * *

The group of them traveled to the Evil Queen's Castle and watched what was happening to Emma in Storybrooke. She was locked up in a Sanitarium with her memories altered and belief in disarray, all the while the Black Fairy was trying to convince her to burn the Storybook.

When the images in the Magic Mirror faded, Snow said, "Get her back. It's your Mirror!"

"Which she is controlling," Regina replied, making it clear that only the Black Fairy could be the one to show them anything.

"Why?" David demanded to know. "What is she doing?"

"The Final Battle," Anya answered and clenched her fists before shooting out a ball of magic in anger towards the clothing wardrobe, destroying it with a scream.

"Whoa, love, what's going on?" Hook asked, his hands held up to show he meant no harm in case she decided to turn her magic on him.

"I have been so focused on all the things that were different I didn't see what was the same," Anya answered, blaming herself for this. "In my Realm, Cora and Tinkerbell wanted to destroy my heart and the Black Fairy is doing the same thing to Emma. The Final Battle here is the same as the Battle in my Realm; a battle for the soul – the love, the light, the hope…the belief."

David didn't understand. "I don't get it. What happens if Emma stops believing."

"I think I might know," Zelena answered as she and a group of Munchkins joined them.

"Aunt Zel!" Anya rushed to her with a hug.

"Watch the hat, darling," Zelena replied with a grin as she hugged her in return. "Now before anyone asks what I'm doing here, I'll tell you. I'm helping." She turned to the Munchkin beside her and opened a hat box to pull out the Mad Hatter's hat.

Regina gasped at the sight of it. "Wasn't that destroyed?"

"Well he was a _hatter_ ," Zelena answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "he had multiples. Inside are portals to every realm. At least every realm in this Dimension. Anyway, I used it to escape Oz."

David was confused again. "Escape? Why did you need to escape your own Realm?"

"Darkness," Anya answered. "It was consumed by Darkness, wasn't it?"

"In a word," Zelena answered, setting the Hat on the floor. "It's better if I show you."

The Hat started to spin and with its magic it pulled the Charmings, Zelena, Regina, and Anya into it. Within the Hat they were in a hall that had doorways to all the realms.

Zelena went over to the curtain to Oz, saying, "If you want to know what we're running from, take a gander." She opened the curtain and on the other side was nothing but darkness – a void – nothing.

"Is this was you meant by Darkness?" Regina asked, looking at her daughter.

Anya stepped closer to the doorway and shook her head slowly. "No…it's not. My Realm still stood but here there – there's nothing."

"When I left Oz, it was falling apart," Zelena informed them. "Apocalyptic! But now…"

"It's erased," Snow said for her and David picked up from there, "Like it never existed."

"What the bloody hell has this got to do with Emma?" Hook demanded to know.

"Don't you get it?" Anya shouted at him. "This is what the Black Fairy is doing. Emma is the one thing that keeps these realms alive. If she stops believing in them then she stops giving them life! The Black Fairy is breaking her heart – destroying her belief. And if she succeeds then these worlds will cease to exist forever…and _everyone_ in them."

* * *

More and more realms started to disappear and many people from those realms took refuge in the Hat. Anya couldn't believe how many people she recognized around her. It was like being back home again and even though she wasn't known by them, it still made her smile.

"The realms are falling apart and you're smiling?" Hook scoffed.

"Seeing more people from my Dimension alive and well is what's making me smile," Anya corrected. "And it gives me all the more reason to keep fighting." She didn't say another word when she saw Jasmine and Aladdin. "It hit Agrabah, too?" Anya asked as she went over to them. "How far is this spreading?"

"Far," Jasmine answered. "We barely got our people out. What is going on?"

"The Black Fairy is doing this all the way from Storybrooke," Snow explained.

"She's destroying Emma's belief," David added in further. "The more she loses faith, the realms of story fade away."

"We have to get back there and stop all this." Regina knew it had to be done, but didn't know how.

"What about the portal we just came though?" Aladdin suggested, "The Hat?"

"It can't create a portal to a land without magic," Zelena shot back at him. "We need something else." She looked to her niece. "Anything in your Realm that could help us?"

"The only way to travel between Realms where I'm from is four possessor and Light Magic casting a spell to where you want to go," Anya explained. "I doubt that will work for us here."

"I have it," Hook interjected. "Not what Anya is saying, but I think I have it. At least, I know where we might look."

"We don't have time for theories," Regina retorted. "What we need is magic. That is Anya's area of expertise and mine, so I think it's time we get to work and figure this out."

Since Regina brought Anya into this, he turned to her and asked, "Is that what you think, too?"

Anya answered without needing a second thought. "I think if you're anything like the Hook from my Realm then you're going to do whatever it is you want to do anyway so…there's no point in me saying anything at all." Leaving it at that, Anya used her magic to teleport herself and everyone else there to the Queen's Castle in the Enchanted Forest so they could get to work.

* * *

Anya was out in the Castle garden trying to find some ingredients since everything was empty in the Cauldron room and when she returned with what little there was, there were _two_ Reginas there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath saying, "I cannot handle more doubles. Please tell me I'm seeing things."

"You're not," Regina explained, going over to Anya. "This is my not-so-evil half." She turned to the Not-so-Evil Queen and introduced, "Queenie, this is Anya…Our daughter…from a different Dimension."

Queenie gasped looking at her and then smiled wide at the thought and then a question came to her. "With Daniel?" she asked curiously, and yet a part of her hoped not.

"Robin," Anya answered and just then, the Robin from the Wish Realm walked in asking, "Someone say my name?"

"Our daughter," Queenie answered turning to him. "From a different Dimension, but still."

"Our what now?" Robin asked, joining Queenie's side. Upon hearing her explanation he said, "Well…it's nice to meet you?"

Anya couldn't hold back her feeling in that moment and ran over to Robin, throwing her arms around him happily. She knew this wasn't her father from her Realm, but she needed one moment of joy at seeing him.

When the moment passed, she cleared her throat and pulled back, replying with "Likewise." She handed Regina the ingredients she could find as she said, "Sorry, about that. I…um…I need a minute."

As she started to walk away, Robin asked, "What's your name?" He felt connected to her in a way he couldn't explain and at least wanted to know what her name was.

"Anya," she answered, stopping for a moment and saw the expression on his face. "What's that look for?"

"My sister's name was Anya," he said with a smile and an approving nod. "It's fitting."

"Well, this is delightful," Zelena sarcastically interjected, "but ca we get back to saving the world now. You know, while there's still one to save?"

"What's going on?" Queenie asked, looking between them.

Regina sighed, "We're having a bit of a Fairy problem."

Queenie grinned upon hearing that. "Ooo, do tell."

* * *

While Regina and Zelena were filling Queenie in on what was going on with the Black Fairy and the Final Battle, Robin went out to the balcony to see Anya.

"So…" he began a bit awkwardly. "You are my daughter in this Dimension of yours?"

"We don't have to do this," Anya answered, turning to face him. "I know you're from a wish realm, so that makes you the Other-Other-Robin and complicated and…"

Robin stopped her there. "I may be nothing like your father but I feel…fatherly towards you if that makes any sense. It was like I was hit with a wave of it as soon as I saw you."

"Sorry about that," Anya sighed, looking back out onto the view in front of her. "My Gideon cast a spell to make myself recognizable to the Others I came across. It seems any version of the Others is affected by it."

Robin rocked on his feet a bit awkwardly. "Do you use a bow?"

Anya laughed at the question, she couldn't help it. "Do you really think I could get away with being Robin Hood's daughter _without_ using a bow?"

"Well, I'm not exactly Robin Hood, so I had to ask," Robin smirked a bit. "You look like your mother, you know."

"Stuck with your nose though," Anya smiled back then took in a sharp breath as her eyes started to get teary. "Can I do and say something that has nothing to do with you?"

Robin wasn't sure what he was getting himself into but he nodded nonetheless.

Anya practically flung herself at him and said things to him that she wished she could say to her father. "I miss you so much," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

Robin had no idea what this girl went through in her Realm but he hugged her back and smoothed down her hair saying, "You can't carry that weight around you forever. It's not a burden you should bear."

Anya pulled back and sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "You sound like him."

"I have a feeling that is a high compliment," Robin answered.

Anya nodded with a melancholy smile. "It is."

Their moment was shaken – literally – when it felt as if an earthquake was moving through the Enchanted Forest. They looked out onto the horizon and saw the Darkness looming, sucking up the realm as it went. "Moms!" she called out for Regina and Queenie.

They both went out onto the balcony along with everyone else that was seeking refuge and saw the Darkness on the horizon. Regina said with so much worry and fear in her voice, "I think we're too late."

* * *

End Episode 7


	8. Are you alright?

_The Enchanted Forest – A time of Great Upheaval_

 _Lucy and Jack walked through the morning dew as they returned to their home to what had happened. Anya and Henry were nowhere in sight and just about everything they owned as thrown out around the forest outside their hovel's entrance._

 _Lucy set down the Storybook and picked up the sword belonging to her father. She started to cry and Jack put his arm around her. "It's alright cousin," Jack said softly to her. "They'll be alright."_

" _How can you be sure?" Lucy sniffled._

" _Because I can feel it." Jack placed his hand over his heart to show her what he meant. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something on the ground. Jack crouched down and picked up the carved bird pendant that belonged to his mother. He picked it up and placed it around his neck before going back to Lucy who was still in tears._

 _A moment later Jack heard something and instantly drew his bow to take aim._

" _Do not fear, it is I," Tiger Lily answered as she joined them._

" _Tiger Lily," Lucy greeted, "What happened here? Where is father and Aunt Anya?"_

 _Tiger Lily looked around. "I do not know, but I do know that it's clear they fought valiantly so you both could escape."_

" _We never should have left," Jack added in with frustrated regret. "We should have stayed with them! Fought with them!"_

 _Lucy nodded in agreement._

 _Tiger Lily had to disagree. "No. You were right to follow their instructions. Because you did, the Book and Jack's Heart is safe." Tiger Lily picked up the Storybook from the ground. Looking to Lucy she said, "We need to take it to your mother now. She'll be waiting."_

" _But what about father?" Lucy asked, wishing she were with him now._

" _You'll be reunited one day, just as Jack will reunite with his mother," Tiger Lily assured. "I promise. The Fairies have foreseen it."_

" _They have?" Jack asked and Lucy picked up from there, "We're going to be okay?"_

 _Tiger Lily was quiet for a moment. "The future is cloudy but you will all be reunited. After that…" She looked away – either not wanting to say or not being able to._

 _Jack didn't like this and he had to ask, "What about my father? Any news of him?"_

 _Tiger Lily shook her head. "No, Jack, I'm sorry. We still do not know what happened to him." At the expressions on his and Lucy's faces, she handed the Book back to Lucy. "You just need to learn the lesson imparted by this Book. Never lose hope."_

 _Jack wrapped his arm around his cousin and they both looked at each other in silent agreement to make sure that neither of them did._

* * *

Anya started twirling a dagger around in her hand as she paced back and forth in the Cauldron room within the Castle, trying to come up with something that could keep their impending doom at bay.

"You're going to wear a hole through the floor if you keep going at it like that," Robin pointed out from his seat on one of the ingredients chests.

"I'm thinking," Anya answered, "and well aware of how many steps it'll take to wear through the floor."

Robin was curious about that but let it go. "For argument's sake, let's say we were in your Realm. How would you get out of this?"

"Run for the hills," Anya answered then stopped and sighed, "but I already did that and my family paid for it."

"So…" Robin egged her on.

"So I would fight. The problem is," Anya threw her hand out at the impending doom, "I don't know how to fight that – that thing! I don't know how to keep it away from us long enough to get to Emma and help her."

"I think I found a way," Hook said as he entered the room then proceeded to explain how he and David found the Magic Bean, the Beanstalk falling, and how Snow found him but she stayed behind to find David.

"You left Snow behind?" Regina asked incredulously.

"But I have the Bean," Hook countered, "that's the priority – getting back home to Emma, to Henry. She's find David. She always does." He handed the Bean over to Regina as Anya asked,

"How does a Bean help us?" Anya wasn't familiar with Magic Beans in her Realm.

"This Bean will open a portal to anywhere we wish to go," Regina answered then got a look at how shriveled it was.

"Or not," Robin interjected at the sight of it.

"What the devil happened to it?" Hook wanted to know.

"Emma," Regina explained. "Her lack of belief – It's sapping the magic from everything there."

"Well can't you fix it?" Hook demanded. "Make it work?"

"I can't," Regina sighed, "I –I don't have enough power."

"You're not alone," Anya interjected. "You have me and my magic and Other-Other-Mom." She was referring to Queenie there. "These Other Others are going to give me a headache." When Robin chuckled at that, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Of course, you'd find that amusing. Nice to know that hasn't changed."

* * *

The darkness was getting closer, and Queenie was filled in on what was needed in regards to the Bean. When they were about to take the next step, the Mirror activated and Henry's image appeared saying,

"So, uh, I'm not sure if any of you on the other side are listening, but if you are, I'm sorry. I tried my best to keep Emma from losing belief, but it wasn't good enough. But that doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight."

They watched as Henry opened up a case and pulled out a sword, saying, "If Emma's not around to take on the Black Fairy, then I will." And with that, he walked out of view of the Mirror.

"He's going alone." Regina couldn't believe it and she started to worry. "But how could he win against her if Emma couldn't?"

"He's good," Anya answered, remembering her Henry. "Always doing the right thing…even if it means sacrificing himself." She swallowed hard. "But not this time." She turned to Queenie saying, "We need to get that – that Bean thing working, now."

Queenie looked at her regrettably, "I'm sorry, but even with all our combined magics, it's going to take time."

"We don't have time," Regina worriedly pointed out.

The Charmings joined them and David said, "It's on the outskirts of the Forest now and moving fast."

"That magic is almost here," Snow added in.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Robin replied as he looked out. The dark magic was closing in on them.

"Let's round everyone up and get them to safety," David said to the others and they went off to do that. All but Queenie and Robin.

When Anya and Regina saw this, they stopped and Regina demanded to know, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to hold it off as long as I can," Queenie answered and Robin added in, "And I am not leaving her side."

"You'll die," Anya emotionally said to them.

Queenie turned around and went over to them. "It'll give you a chance to get to the Courtyard. Go to the center of the Castle. You can survive long enough there to get the Bean to work. You just need time. Let me give that to you." She put the Bean in Regina's hand.

"Mom..." Anya began to say and Queenie said, "Go."

Regina didn't want to leave them, but she did and Anya started to follow but went back to them. She hugged Robin and Queenie then placed her hands over their hearts, letting a flow of Light Magic leave her and flow into them.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, seeing how his bow and arrows started to glow with Light Magic.

"Sharing my Light with you. If you're going to stay behind then I'm going to make damn sure you have a fighting chance." Anya stepped back saying, "I love you both," before taking off after Regina and the others.

As a result of Anya sharing her Light like this, Robin and Queenie shared flashes of memories of the Robin and Regina of Anya's Realm raising her – living their life with her in it. Because of this, Robin looked at Queenie saying, "We did good with that one."

Queenie smiled proudly as they faced the darkness. "Yes we did." And in that moment she let out her imbued magic as Robin fired his enchanted arrows that seemed to be in an unlimited supply.

* * *

Anya ran into the Courtyard saying, "Everyone in the center and get as close as you can."

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, worried that the loss of Queenie and Robin would break her heart.

"I will be once we get that Bean going," Anya answered and they both started to try and revive the Bean.

They didn't get very far before the ground around them rumbled and the dark magic started to surround them. "No!" Anya shouted and shot out her hands, letting her Light Magic shoot from them – streams of white light and not her normal red. "Keep trying the Bean!"

Regina didn't know how long Anya could last but she was going to try her best.

Anya could feel the dark magic trying to get closer, to break beyond her Light but she was determined not to let it pass. "I have lost too much!" She shouted, pushing her arms out straighter, keeping the magic at bay but it kept pushing closer. Images of those she lost filtered through her mind and instead of breaking her, it strengthened her because after those she lost she saw the Others who were still alive. And that – that gave her hope.

Anya kept it up as much as she could but finally she couldn't keep it up any longer and she cried out in anguish before dropping to her knees. The dark magic swirled all around them at a quick pace and just as she whispered, "I'm sorry…" the magic stopped.

"Anya," Regina gasped and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I think so…but…" Anya looked around at the emptiness surrounding their circle of the Courtyard – all that was left of the Enchanted Forest. "…this wasn't me."

Snow looked into the nothingness and knew. "Emma. She's back!"

Anya closed her eyes and laughed and continued to do so until Zelena asked her, "What the devil are you laughing about?"

"She's stronger than me," Anya answered, not sure why herself why she was laughing and finally she stopped. "Emma is stronger than me."

A moment later, a pulse of magic was felt by them all and a swirl of it engulfed them – sending them back to Storybrooke.

* * *

When they arrived back in Storybrooke the sun had set. In the middle of town was where they found Henry and Emma. "You're alive!" Anya cried out and ran right over to Henry, hugging him tight.

"I'm your annoying little brother," Henry answered happily, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good," Anya grinned and let out a breath of relief to see Emma living and breathing. It was one thing to know it, but another to see it.

After their reunions, Henry said, "The Black Fairy left Gideon with one last command." He looked at Emma, "Kill you no matter what."

"Well, then we'll kill him," Hook answered firmly.

"No," Regina interjected. "It's a trap. If Gideon kills Emma, then Light will be destroyed. And if Emma kills him then she'll darken herself and Light will be destroyed anyway."

"You don't have to kill him," Snow countered with an idea. "Just hold him off until Gold gets his heart."

"Well, there's no holding him off," Emma replied, "but she's right. It's a trap and it's perfect – no matter what, darkness wins."

"I'm not telling you to give up. You can't." Regina made that very clear. "Emma, you should know better than anyone, there's always a third way."

And Anya thought she knew _exactly_ what that was. She thought about it as Regina pulled Emma aside to talk to her and didn't stop thinking about it even as Gideon appeared behind Snow with a sword to her throat.

"I got this," Emma assured them all and approached them. "Let her go," she demanded and when Gideon did, she took her stance and started to circle him.

"No one's going to save you," Gideon said to her and swung his sword only to meet thin air.

Anya had sent Emma into the clock tower and took her place. She picked up the sword Emma dropped and stood ready to fight. "Someone will."

"Anya!" Regina exclaimed and tried to get to her but stopped when Anya shouted back, "Trust me!"

"What are you doing?" Gideon demanded to know. "Where is the Savior!"

"Somewhere only I know," Anya answered, swinging the sword around in her hand. "You want to kill her, you have to get through me first."

"I'm not going to kill you," Gideon firmly replied. "Now tell me where she is."

"No matter what, Gideon. Wasn't that right?" Anya asked him. "You have to kill the Savior no matter what? Well, to get to her you have to get through me. I've seen her die once before and I will **not** stand my and see it happen again."

"It didn't have to be this way," Gideon said to her, pain filling his eyes.

"Yes, it did," Anya countered and made the first strike.

The echoes of their swords clanging against one another filled the town. Gideon pressed his down upon hers saying, "You are not the Savior. You will not win."

"Perhaps," Anya groaned to say before shooting her magic at him, throwing him back a ways. "But I fight for what she fights for. I stand for what she stands for! Family, love, hope, light!" Anya shouted those words with every strike. "I ran from Darkness when everyone I loved died by it. No more!"

They fought a little longer but finally Gideon managed to get his own magic in there and threw her back, making Anya lose her sword in the process. "I'm sorry," he said and drove the blade forward but didn't hit Anya…he hit Emma instead.

Emma had gotten out of the Clock Tower and reached Anya right before Gideon's sword could harm her. She knew what Anya's Heart meant and even if her Heart wasn't the Source of Light, she would have done the same thing.

"No!" Anya screamed out as a burst of bright light shot out of Emma just like it did when she sacrificed herself the first time. Gideon disappeared as the Light faded and Anya dropped to her knees beside Emma. "No…wake up…please! Emma! Wake up!"

When the others came over, she sobbed, "I tried to stop it from happening again. I – I tried. I tried…" She leaned into Regina who came over to hold her and continued to cry, feeling the cracks in her heart grow deep once more.

Henry looked down at Emma and said softly, "I love you," before kissing her forehead and a burst of colored magic shot out of them – True Love's magic.

Emma awoke with a gasp, looking at Henry. "I love you, too." She sat up and hugged him. "I love you, too."

When Emma got to her feet, she went over to Anya and hugged her tight. "You're insane, you know that?"

Anya laughed as she hugged Emma in return, feeling such relief wash over her. "I got it from the Other you."

Emma smiled tearfully then joined the rest of her family, feeling so much joy and love as they all embraced one another.

Even though the Storybook was burned during the curse, it reconstituted itself nearby. Anya saw this, picked it up and said, "I think this belongs to you, little brother," as he handed it to him.

Henry took the Book and saw it looked better than ever before opening its pages to the ending. "When Good and Evil both did the right thing, faith was restored. The Final Battle was won." He closed the book with a soft chuckle. "That's it."

"That's all?" Emma asked incredulously. "No 'The End'?"

"Course not," Snow interjected with a smile. "Because this isn't the end. I mean, maybe of this Book, but the end – end."

"So, what now?" Regina asked, looking around to the group.

Anya leaned her head on her shoulder with a smile. "Now we get to see what's next."

* * *

 _As the Clock Tower's hand moved for the new minute, all the realms of story were restored and all those lost within them were too restored. From Agrabah to Arendelle, Neverland to Wonderland, and all realms in between. Those who were lost to the darkness were back again and all was as it should be._

 _The Charmings started their own farm, Snow continued teaching, Emma returned to Sherriff's duties with Hook as her new deputy, Regina resumed duties as Mayor – as_ _ **Queen,**_ _Henry went back to school like a normal teenager, Gideon was returned to infancy with Rumple and Belle to raise him. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Robin and Queenie were engaged to be married, and Anya…she started to find her place in Storybrooke but still felt as if something was missing. Little did she know, it was right around the corner...  
_

* * *

The Charmings, friends, and family started having weekly dinners together at Granny's. Anya was helping with the setting up and moving of tables when Belle and Rumple came in with baby Gideon. She gasped happily and went over to greet them. "Hello, you," Anya cooed down at Gideon. "I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Belle and Rumple chuckled at this before Belle said, "I haven't said 'I'm sorry' yet for what happened."

Anya had no idea what she was talking about and asked normally, "Sorry for what?"

Rumple picked up from there, saying, "Gideon. He was your True Love in your Realm and he's a baby here. We're sorry you won't be able to be with him."

"Gideon wasn't my True Love," Anya explained. "I'm sorry if I made you think he was. I love Gideon, very much, but he wasn't my True Love."

"Who was?" Regina asked, walking over to them. "I'm sorry if that's intrusive, but we've been wondering."

Everyone listened to hear what Anya had to say and she smiled, thinking about him. "His name was Pinocchio."

Anya was back to playing with Gideon that she missed the expressions being exchanged by everyone present and right at that moment, August walked in saying, "Sorry, I'm late. Papa needed help with some boxes."

"Actually," Regina said as she and Zelena guided him over to Anya, "You're right on time."

Belle and Rumple casually walked away to watch what happened next.

Regina introduced the confused looking August to her daughter. "August, this is my daughter, Anya. Anya, this is…"

When Anya looked into his eyes she gasped, "Pinocchio!"

August chuckled at her reaction, not noticing how both Zelena and Regina slowly back away to give them some space, and smiled because he felt like he'd seen her before. Hell, he felt like he'd known her all his life. "Yes, that's also my name. Have – have we met before?"

Anya laughed lightly with laughter because his eyes were the same as her Pinocchio's – it was the same soul. "Not in this Dimension."

"Well then," he smiled, holding out his hand in greeting, "it's lovely to meet you."

"You, as well." Anya smiled back and placed her hand in his. When their skin touched, she gasped because a surge of True Love's magic radiated out of them and she felt every one of the cracks of her Heart healing. This made her lose her balance a little.

"Are you alright?" August asked as he steadied Anya, not once taking his eyes off her.

Anya locked her eyes on his and answered with pure love in her voice, "Yes," as August looked at her in the way her voice sounded.

Everyone in the room knew what this was for Anya and August – the first step towards their Happy Ending…

* * *

 _Seattle – Years Later_

Anya sat in Henry's apartment eating from a Chinese take-out container as she called out, "You know, little brother, we should just pool our money and get the two bedroom down the hall. We're over at each other places so much as it is – being in the same building and all."

"Actually," Henry countered as he sat down on the couch beside her with sodas in his hands, "you're over here all the time. I rarely go to your place."

"Well, yeah," she replied, grinning as she took a cola from him, "you have the better TV."

Henry was about to say something but there was a knock at the door. "Stay tuned for a witty remark."

Anya saluted at him with a laugh and continued to watch the TV but muted it when she heard Henry say to whoever was at the door, "I don't have a daughter." This intrigued her. "What's going on?" she asked, pulling the door wider to see a young girl standing there and an older boy join them.

"No one's answering there," the boy said then saw Anya standing there. "Mom, there you are!"

"Mom?" Anya and Henry said in unison. Henry turned to her asking, "When did you have a kid and not tell me?"

Anya turned the question back on him "When did you have a kid and not tell _me_?"

"I don't have a kid," was his answer to that.

"Well, neither do I." Anya placed her hand on Henry, saying, "It's plausible for you not to know but…" she then placed her hands on herself saying, "I think I'd remember having a kid."

Jack sighed then looking down at his cousin Lucy, saying, "This just got complicated..."

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Hope you enjoyed reading Across the Divide! I'm calling this 'The End' because I'm not certain if I will continue with this story or not, but if I do it will be it's separate story with a different title, etc. Anywho, thanks for reading!**


End file.
